25 Days of Baby Einstein
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary and Rules For Submission Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy My Loves! COMPLETED! SEE YA IN 2018 EVERYONE, HAPPY NEW YEARS!
1. The Second Giving of Thanks

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! It's here, it's here, it's here! My first 25 Days for MacGyver! I'm so excited to be sharing this with you all and writing all of your creative ideas :) I did one of these last year for my SPN Darlings and they loved it! Next year I'll be doing a 12 Days for both my Darlings and you my Sweeties ;) But since they already have one, I wanted y'all to have one as well. So during this time there will be no stories or updates to anything current until this one over. With me still? Good! Moving forwards. I received some great prompts so far! There's still plenty of spots open! 20 spots are left open and you still have some time to get your prompts in before requests close on my birthday! But try not to wait until the last minute, time has been flying by quickly lately. So while you have time, do your best to get to me soon ;) Moving forwards. I received a prompt in which didn't really follow my rules, but I told the Sweetie I could make it work and I will! But please, FOLLOW THE RULES! This will be the only fic I bend the rules for, but no more. So please, follow the rules my loves. Good? Moving on then! chapters will be shorter or longer depending on the request and how I spin the tale. One more thing before I remind you of the rules, HAPPY THANKSGIVING AND BLACK FRIDAY! I love you all! You and your kind words mean the world to me! Alright here we go!**

 **RULES FOR SUBMISSION: PLEASE BE SPECIFIC! It's important that you're very clear on what you're requesting. If English isn't your first language, do your best! NO M RATED REQUESTS! This one speaks for itself. NO SLASH! I can't write it to save my life. NO ELECTROCUTION FICS! I see these all the time around the holidays, let's be a little more creative, plus do you honestly think Mac would allow himself to be electrocuted by Christmas lights? FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! What this means is that fics will be posted in the order in which I receive them. BE KIND AND HAVE FUN, the last and most important rule!**

 **Prompt Summary: Second Thanksgiving and Black Friday Shopping! Featuring Nana Beth and JP from Ridley C. Her fics are awesome! Go read them!**

 **Enjoy my loves!**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **The Second Giving of Thanks and Black Friday Land Sharks**

Mac was on his most challenging and dangerous mission yet. Jack and the others were out of sight. No where to be seen. He didn't know where they were, he hoped they were all okay. But this mission had be done. It was important and the fate of the world depended on him to see it through. With little to no resources helping him, he needed to be as swift as he could be. The target was finally in sight. It was time to move.

He silently crept into the kitchen and ducked behind the island counter. His favorite dessert had just come out of the oven and it was tempting him something fierce. He needed one little taste. This mission was definitely difficult. The master villain was in sight. He waited until she turned and poked his head up enough to spot his treat. Licking his lips hungrily, he slowly and silently moved his finger towards the pie and-

"Angus Timothy MacGyver!"

"Oh hey Nana Beth. I was just-" Mac started.

"Angus you know that pie is for after supper. Don't make me get my spoon." Nana Beth threatened.

Mac gulped and promised to behave.

"Good, did you set the table dear?" Nana Beth asked.

"Yup. It's already to go Nana." Mac said.

"Lovely. Now wash those hands and mash these taters for me." Nana Beth said.

Mac nodded and did what he was told. Nana Beth and JP flew over to LA for Thanksgiving this year, leaving the ranch in capable hands. Bozer was sulking in the living room while giving it a clean. He wanted to be the head chef for tonight's feast but Nana Beth took the spot light and made him clean the living room while Mac tackled the dining room. She wanted to be here last night as it was Thursday but their flight was delayed and arrived early today on Black Friday. Bozer had already taken a sleepy Mac out for a little early morning shopping and went straight to bed when they got home. That's when Nana Beth and JP arrived. Nana Beth cooked breakfast while starting dinner. Second Thanksgiving Dinner. Jack and JP were in the attic getting the Christmas decorations.

The door bell rang and Bozer raced to the door. Mac asked Nana Beth if he could invite the rest of his little family. She smiled and said yes. Matty entered the kitchen with a few covered dishes. Freshly baked rolls and white cheddar mac and cheese bake. She and Mac hugged, then was introduced to Nana Beth. Bozer asked where his hug was and got a playful glare then a hug. Riley showed up a little later with her mother with some more dessert and a covered dish of green bean casserole. After more introductions, Christmas decorations brought down, hugs for all, hands washed, dinner placed on the table, and grace said the family sat down and dug into the feast.

Dessert was served with some wine and coffee, then after the family headed to the mall. They split up into groups with the promise to meet back at the fountain in two hours. Mac and Jack were paired of course, Riley with her mother, Bozer with JP, and Nana Beth was with Matty. Nana Beth and Matty took their time while swapping stories of Nana's 'sweet babies'. Riley and her mother had a list all ready to go with a system, they were nearly done with an hour left. Bozer and JP got lost a time or two but managed to get what they needed. Mac and Jack had their own system and got to work, and yes paperclips were involved. Even though Black Friday was mostly over, some people were like vicious sharks. Land sharks.

When everyone was done they headed home to put up the Christmas decorations while finishing some of the left over desserts. When the house was decorated the family settled down and sat together listening to JP's stories by the fire. This second Thanksgiving and Black Friday was one of the best they've all had in a long time. It'll also be one they would remember for a life time.

 **There we go! I hope you y'all had a really safe and fun Thanksgiving/Black Friday! Ridley, I hope you don't mind me borrowing Nana Beth and JP :) They were fun to write! DON'T FORGET TO READ THE RULES BEFORE SUBMITTING!**

 **See Ya In The Next Prompt!**


	2. First White Christmas

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! But Pancake, it's the middle of the day. I know! But I want this out early for reasons and I do have international readers, so where they live it might be the middle of the night. Hence the 'good evening'. I know I would mostly say good afternoon but I'll be sticking with evening for all my readers around the world. Okay Pancake, what we get it, now why the early update? Reason one: I'm an Empath and sometimes my concentration levels aren't at their best. Like today. There's a high level of both negative and positive energy around, and both are not balanced; because of this I'm not balanced and add lack of sleep, you have one very tired but hyped up empath. I can't really explain this any better. In Layman's terms, when there's too energy I'm climbing up walls. Reason two: My brother's are having a game night so it'll be loud and distracting. Reason three: I want to get some writing for my novels done. I plan to release both or at least one by Christmas. So I need to get trucking on that. Final reason: I have nothing else better to do at the moment. So there you have it! You get an early chapter today and I might release one more depending. We'll see though. I have spots left open still! Again while you have time to submit your prompt, try not to wait until the last moment. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving and a safe Black Friday. Without further ado, let's get the party started!**

 **RULES FOR SUBMISSION: See Thanksgiving chapter. Also, I forgot to put that this is all about hurt/limp/sick Mac! It must also must be set in Christmas time! If your prompt does not meet my criteria it will not be accepted. So please read the rules before submitting!**

 **poxelda-Haha! I see it. And yay! Glad you're having fun!**

 **Dlwells51-I had a wonderful Thanksgiving, I hope you did too! XD I bet he did. Thank you!**

 **Effie17-Thank you sweetie!**

 **Guest-I can make it work.**

 **Prompt Summary: For MissButterButtToYou! Remember that fic we wrote where Mac and Jack are half brothers? Make it Mac's first Christmas with big bro Jack! Pwease? Me: You got it love! One fluff piece, coming up!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **First White Christmas**

Fourteen almost fifteen year old Jack looked at the decorations he put up around the cabin with a satisfied grin. He did good. This year instead of going to his grandparents house, the family decided to have a white Christmas with their newest member at the cabin. His mother and grandmother were in town shopping while his grandfather was outside doing some chores before the reported snow storm blows in. Jack was snapped out of his thoughts when the baby monitor sounded. Jack smiled. His baby brother was awake.

Jack headed to the bedroom he was sharing with his brother and poked his head in. The five month old was wide awake and silently cooing to himself. Jack smiled and walked up to the crib then peered down at the baby. He was pretty tiny for his age, his hair was so blonde it seemed white and stuck up at odds and ends, despite being small he had long fingers which according to Jack's grandfather the baby would be tall once he grew up, overall he was cute.

"Hey Mackie." Jack greeted softly. Sure the baby's name is Angus, but Jack took to calling him Mac as it suited him better.

The baby looked over at his brother and smiled while giving him a happy screech. Jack laughed and picked his baby up. The baby cooed happily and snuggled into his brother's chest. Mac continued cooing and babbling in his brothers arms as Jack held him for a moment.

"Alright little man, let's get that diaper changed and see if grandma's back yet so we can make some cookies." Jack said.

Mac responded with a soft coo and laid still while his brother changed him. Once that was done, Jack carried his brother to the kitchen where his mother and grandmother were.

"We're ready to make cookies!" Jack announced.

The two turned and smiled. They cooed at the baby and got back to cooking dinner and making cookies which would be decorated after dinner. Jack let Mac have a tiny taste of frosting when it came time to decorate the cookies and the baby made a face, and Jack laughed with the others.

"Don't worry kiddo, you'll like it better when you're older." Jack chuckled.

Mac babbled as if to disagree. The group laughed again and went back to decorating and chatting among themselves.

Soon it was Christmas morning and Jack was vibrating with excitement. Baby Mac could sense his brothers excitement and wanted out of his crib. Jack smiled brightly and complied.

"Merry Christmas Mackie." Jack said, kissing the baby's forehead.

Mac cooed happily and gave a big wet kiss on Jack's cheek.

"Ew! Wet!" Jack chuckled wiping his cheek as Mac giggled.

Jack took his baby brother to the living room where the room was a lit with the Christmas lights along with the tree which housed the presents underneath. Baby Mac was looking at the cabin in awe and wonder. Jack was amused.

"Pretty, huh baby brother?" Jack asked.

Mac cooed softly in response. The two sat down in the old rocker and waited patiently for the others to wake up. Mac's grandparents were coming later for dinner and then they would laze around until New Years. Everything was all good.

About an hour later all the adults were up and nursing coffee mugs in their hands watching the brothers open their gifts. Mac liked the wooden toys and the ones that lit up. Jack got a new guitar with music books, some band t-shirts, two concert tickets, and a new pair of boots. The adults got the usual kitchen gadget they had their eyes on or a new power tool that caught their attention. Mac's grandparents arrived for dinner and showered the boys with hugs and kisses. Soon everyone was settled in the living room by the fireplace listening to stories told by the grandfathers.

Jack looked at the sleepy baby in his arms and smiled while rubbing the small back.

"Not bad for a first Christmas, huh?" Jack asked softly.

Mac cooed around his pacifier and snuggled further into his brother's chest. Not bad at all.

 ***dies from baby Mac adorableness***

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	3. A Little Christmas Cheer

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I got more prompts! Yay! I still have plenty of spots open so get your prompts to me! You have until the 18th of December but try not to wait until the last minute. You can send your prompt via review, PM, or my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page! One more thing before we move on. PLEASE READ THE RULES ON THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS! I will not accept prompts that do not follow them or meet my criteria. Also, just real quick; if you submit a prompt and don't see it right away please don't worry! I'm going to post in the order I receive your prompt. So if Susie and two others submitted before you, your prompt will come after those three. So please be patient :) Alright couple things before we start! I'll be keeping the Author Notes short so I can answer all your wonderful reviews! Final thing, I've two books I want to publish before Christmas so I happen to vanish, forgive me. Clear? Awesome! Here we go!**

 **BapBapBap28-So cute! You got it sweetie, you're on my list ;)**

 **Leah-Baby Mac! *melts* So freaking adorable. Thank you sweetie!**

 **Guest-Hmm interesting. I'll save a spot on my list but I don't really do political things as it's a very touchy subject, so I'll see what I can do.**

 **Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister-So stinking cute! You're on the list sweetie! I love this idea and I already know how I want it ;)**

 **quicksi7ver-Thank you sweetie! It's on my list ;) I already have a small plot line!**

 **Prompt Summary: For ArcticFoxInABox! So you know that remake you're doing for your first MacGyver fic, Impossible Doesn't Exist? Baby Mac is depressed about being little and so his family distracts him by decorating :) Pretty please make this happen and publish that fic already! Mac is three!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang on my social media (see profile)**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Little Christmas Cheer For A Little Mac**

Mac was a little depressed. Somehow he was turned into a toddler on their last case and Matty along with Oversight has him and the rest of his family on paid sick leave until Mac is back to normal. Mac hated it. He couldn't do anything! He always needed help and it just sucked being this small! He was such a small fry that needed help getting into bed! Mac groaned and laid back down. He was in said bed having woken up from his afternoon nap. That was another thing. Afternoon naps and his bed had been fitted with safety bars. Safety bars! Mac's bottom lip stuck out in an adorable pout.

"I don't wanna be liddle." Mac sniffled while rubbing his eyes trying to stop the tears.

Mac heard footsteps stopping in front of his closed door and it opened revealing Jack. He smiled at him sadly noticing the tears trying to escape and picked him up. He walked over the bathroom and let Mac do his business then helped him wash his hands and clean his face.

"Alright buddy, let's get you snack and get to work!" Jack said with excitement in his voice and heading towards the kitchen.

"Wowt? What wowt?" Mac asked.

"Why decorating of course. We already got all the decorations down and ready!" Bozer said with a bright smile and handed Mac a gingerbread man fresh from the oven with some milk.

"Fant you. Mmm." Mac said taking a bite of the cookie.

Bozer smiled and went back to baking. Bozer always made gingerbread men while they decorated on Cookie Day. Then they ate all kinds of cookies for the little holiday. Cookie Day was on December fourth and they always celebrated it by eating cookies all day while decorating the house. But since he was tiny he had to go easy on the cookies.

He finished his cookies and milk then hopped off the stool. He toddled into the living room to sulk some more when he was picked up again.

"Just in time Mac! You can help Matty and I decorate the tree." Riley said.

Mac looked and noticed the tree was already up and lights were already strung. Mac saw the paper clip tree toys he made last year along with the other tree toys. Riley bent down and Mac grabbed a few paper clip tree toys and told Riley and Matty where he wanted to place them. Soon Mac was having fun decorating that being little didn't cross his mind. When the tree was decorated Mac and the ladies decorated the cookies while Bozer and Jack handled the outside decorations. Mac was terrible at decorating cookies but that didn't stop him, it also didn't stop him from trying to eat the frosting.

"Hey Mac?" Riley asked.

"Yeah?" Mac asked looking at Riley.

"What's that?" Riley asked.

"What's what?" Mac asked.

"Right here." Riley said smearing some frosting on his nose.

"Hey!" Mac exclaimed and wiped the frosting off his nose then licked fingers.

Mac glared at Riley and threw some sanding sugar at her hair. Riley ducked and laughed. Matty was humming along and got into the cookie war with the youngest members of her family. When the boys came back in Bozer shooed them all out HIS kitchen while muttering to himself. The others laughed. Riley and Matty got cleaned up in the guest bath while Jack helped bathed Mac and got the youngster in a pull up, which Mac hated but being a toddler right now his bladder was evil, and in his jammies for the night.

The girls had left and brought MacDonalds back, something quick and easy, the family ate discussing Christmas plans. Mac sat in Jack's lap listening and eating. Since he got up from his nap being a toddler didn't cross his mind. Not once. Not to mention he had fun tonight.

'Maybe being little isn't so bad.' Mac pondered.

After dinner found Mac dozing on Jack's chest with Jack lying down on one of the couches rubbing Mac's small back. The rest of family talking softly while watching a movie. Just before dozing off completely Mac slipped his thumb into his mouth and snuggled further into Jack's chest and gave a sleepy yet happy sigh.

Maybe this toddler thing wasn't so bad.

 **ArcticFox: Haha! Stole your keyboard! OH MY GOD! YAAAAAAAAAAAS! So good! I can't wait for this fic to come out! Thank you Pancake! You're the best!**

 **Me: *takes back keyboard* See y'all in the next prompt ;)**


	4. No Place Like Home

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know. I apologize for the delay. But I really want my novel and novella out by Christmas and I have a good pace going and I want to keep it going. But I promise you, I haven't about you! Also, I was delayed because my grandmother was rushed to the hospital the other night. She's okay! She fell and scraped her arm pretty bad. She had been having other problems as well and we think her time her slowly coming. So yeah. Grandmother trumps Fanfiction. But I'm here tonight! Yay! Please remember some fics may be longer or shorter depending on the request and plot bunnies. That and I have other work to do. Hence why this is so early. So let's get going!**

 **lenail125-Thank you sweetie! I can't wait to share that fic with everyone :)**

 **Guest-While I love your idea my sweet, it doesn't meet my criteria or rules so I can't accept it. However I can save it and use for the New Years bonus if it happens :)**

 **Amanda-I can make it work :)**

 **PetraSurfer38-Your first request doesn't meet my criteria so I can't accept it, but your second one I definitely can use :)**

 **Prompt Summary: For rainbowrocks2016! Riley's alone on Christmas so cue Mac to the rescue! Note: Since this request was made before I posted the rules and I love it so much, it is the only not so Mac centric fic I will accept! So please, READ THE RULES ON CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO BEFORE SUBMITTING! I hate having to turn people down but I will not bend or break the rules anymore!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media (see profile)**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **No Place Like Home During The Holidays**

Riley sighed and people watched from inside the warm Starbucks. It was Christmas Eve and she had nowhere to go. Her mother was with family in Chicago having left while she was working and her sister was spending Christmas with her husband and his family. She was all alone this year and it sucked balls. She sighed again and watched the people rush by getting last minute purchases and items. She sipped her hot chocolate and thought about going home. If she was going to wallow, why not do it front of Netflix with peppermint mocha ice cream.

She was about to get up when someone sat down at her table. Riley looked up and to her surprise was Mac.

"Hey Riles. What are you doing here by your lonesome?" Mac asked.

"Hey Mac, why are you here?" Riley asked.

"Getting some coffee. Actually Bozer ran out of icing sugar so I went out grab more, but I wanted some coffee too. So coffee first then icing sugar." Mac said.

Riley giggled. That was Mac alright.

"So why are you here?" Mac asked again.

Riley knew she couldn't lie to Mac so she told him the truth. Mac nodded and told Riley he would be right back. He came back with a coffee in hand and told Riley to follow him. She grabbed her cocoa and followed Mac. They got the icing sugar from the baking store and headed back to his place. She followed Mac inside wondering what he had planned.

"Look who came to join us!" Mac called taking his boots off and heading into the kitchen.

Bozer took the icing sugar and kicked him back out of the kitchen. He greeted Riley and hugged her then kicked her out as well promising dinner would be ready soon with dessert. Jack hugged Riley and brought her to the middle of the room where Mac and Jack had been decorating the tree. While decorating the tree Riley realized what was happening. Mac had brought her home for Christmas. She smiled and had the best Christmas. Dinner with her family, cheesy Christmas movies until midnight, up early for breakfast, opening presents, then lazing all day in their pajama's eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate.

Riley realized that it's not about family as family doesn't always end in blood, Christmas is about the ones you love and spending time with them. Smiling and laughing.

Mac looked at Riley and gave her a brotherly hug.

"Merry Christmas Ri." Mac said.

"Merry Christmas Mac." Riley said back.

There was no place like home at Christmas time.

 **One: Reminder this is the ONLY fic I have accepted that wasn't Mac centric and I WILL NOT accept anymore. Two: I also wanted to thank you all for not pushing Cage on me. I've expressed my opinions and feelings on her, so thank you for keeping that in mind and forcing me to write her. Y'all are rockstars and keep sending in your prompts! I love them!**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	5. Red Spots and Snowflakes

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know I know. But if you follow me on Twitter and/or Instagram, you'll know I just finished my novella! Whoo! It's finished and I decided to take a few nights off because my eyes and fingers were pretty sore. I pretty much wrote non stop to get it finished. Now I need to get my other novel finished in time for Christmas. I will make it happen! Also been busy with my grandmother and such. So yeah. Sorry! But not really. Last thing before we start, I want to say thanks again for not pushing Cage on me. I feelings and opinions still stand about her. So thank you for taking them into consideration. Really appreciate it! Y'all are rockstars! Also, I know, this is the last thing! I might do a fix it fic for last nights episode. I wasn't really happy with it. Alright now we can go!**

 **Guest-Can do my sweet :) You're on my list! Now I definitely don't like Elf on the Shelf...*shivers***

 **Guest-Me too! I love the brother sister relationship they have! Ugh...can't stand Cage...Thank you my sweet!**

 **Amanda-I got this written down but I'm not taking double requests at the moment. If I have open spot by the time my birthday rolls in I'll make it happen ;) But thank you sweetie!**

 **Prompt Summary: For BitchI'mGlitter! Oh my sweet Pancake! Please make a fic where Mac has the chicken pox on Christmas Eve/Christmas with papa Jack taking care of him! Kisses my dear!**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media (see profile)**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Red Spots and Snowflakes**

Mac moaned as the urge scratch sent a tremor down his spine. He couldn't believe off all things he could've fallen sick with, he ended up with chicken pox. He swore up and down that he already had it as a child. But apparently not. He was miserable. A fever made him hot but cold at the same time, hence why he wasn't wearing a shirt and flannel pajama bottoms, and he wanted to scratch so bad but he knew that he couldn't or he would make it worse and Jack would take him back to doctors. He already went to get some medicated lotion but it wasn't doing much to help.

Mac cracked his eyes open and looked around then raised a hand and was about to scratch a tiny little spot.

"Now I know you ain't scratching!" Jack called from kitchen. Mac always spent Christmas with Jack at his condo, in fact Mac lived with Jack part time. He room was right across from Jack's.

"Jaaaack! It itches!" Mac whined miserably.

Jack came in wiping his hands on a dish towel. He was cooking Christmas Eve dinner. He checked Mac's fever and it was still low much to his delight, his hand then softly gripped the back of his neck.

"I know bud, but you can't scratch. I know you don't want me to drag your butt back to medical." Jack said.

Mac closed his eyes and again and moaned.

"I know what'll make you fell better." Jack said.

"What?" Mac asked softly looking at Jack with pleading eyes to get rid of the itch.

"Get upstairs and run a warm bath. I'll meet you up there in a minute." Jack said.

Mac looked at Jack puzzled but did what he asked and headed up to his bathroom. Jack came upstairs holding a box of oatmeal. Mac looked at Jack like he grew three heads. Jack explained it to him and Mac nodded though he still thought it was weird. Jack left to get Mac a fresh pair of boxers and pajama bottoms while Mac climbed into the tub. Jack left him to soak while he finished dinner. When dinner was ready Mac dried off and put on his fresh night clothes. He felt so much better!

Jack and Mac ate their dinner in the living on the floor in front of the TV with Netflix playing. Mac hadn't felt the urge to scratch once. After dinner the two had a fake snowball war with fake decorative snow. It looked it snowed in Jacks condo. They always opened their presents on Christmas Eve instead of Christmas morning. Jack got Mac a build a bear Storm Trooper bear as joke. Mac laughed. Mac got Jack some records he's been wanting for his player. Once the mess from dinner and presents were cleaned up, the two hugged and headed for bed.

The next morning Mac's fever was up and he was feeling more miserable than last night. He and Jack spent the better half of the day on the couch watching all the classics. They got the Year Without A Santa and Mac's fever was still high but didn't want to miss the Miser Brothers. They were the best part of the movie. By the time ten o'clock at night rolled around Mac's fever was down and he was finally asleep. Jack looked at the boy he consider his brother but treated as his son and smiled sadly but warmly. His poor Mac, getting sick on Christmas was no fun, with chicken pox it was less so.

Jack scooped Mac into his arms and his smile got brighter when Mac snuggled into him. Jack carried him to bed and tucked him in. Mac snuffled and rolled over snuggling into the warm blankets. Jack chuckled. He rubbed Mac's arm.

"Merry Christmas Mac." Jack whispered.

"M'rry Chr'tm's Dad." Mac mumbled.

Jack looked at Mac then smiled and gently brushed some hair out of his eyes. Jack left the room and headed to bed himself. Jack was going to need some sleep. When Mac gets sick, he goes down hard. His fever spiking was the first sign that Mac was in for it. But Mac was home safe and warm, Jack would make sure his kid was okay.

This Christmas was a downer sure. But it was still one of the best.

 **Poor Mac! None the less, this one was so fun to write :) Request still open please read the rules on chapter 1 & 2 first! **

**See ya in the next prompt!**


	6. Overworked Baby Brother?

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Two updates?! WHAT?! Have y'all made the nice list this year? Maybeh ;) Earlier I released a fix it tag to Friday's episode. If you want to check out, the title is Papa Bear Is Where He's Suppose To Be. I know a bit of a mouth full, but I promise you it's great! I normally don't do episode tags, but I felt this was necessary. Read the rant, you'll know what I'm talking about. Sorry not sorry for it. Anyways. Your prompt submission closing date is rapidly approaching, so if you want to submit a prompt please do so! I have plenty of spots left open! Just be to READ and FOLLOW the rules on chapters 1 and 2! Any prompt that does not meet my criteria will not be accepted! No exceptions! So get your prompts in! Try not to wait until the last minute, okay? Great! Here we go!**

 **Leah-I can't even either! *squishes Mac* I know right?! Mac, why are you so cute all the time? For the love of everything, don't stop!**

 **poxelda-F*#$ I have to make this happen now. It's too cute not too.**

 **Lhaven-Thank you! Jack loves his Mac and would take good care of no matter how old he gets :) You're welcome!**

 **lailyspenstar-So much cute! Why is Mac so cute!?**

 **Prompt Summary: For BapBapBap28! Mac works late and Jack carries him to his room :)**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Overworked Baby Brother? Call Big Brother!**

Mac was in his home office taping away at his desktop doing a little extra paperwork for Phoenix. Sure work was a little slow this time of year, yes work was slow around Christmas time. They dealt with the heavy duty stuff. The Christmas burglaries that occurred were left to the police to deal with. But there was nothing wrong with getting a little extra work done and over with. Mac reached for his coffee mug and pouted when he found it empty. He got up and headed to the kitchen and filled it up.

Coffee mug full with liquid magic, Mac headed back to the office and sat back down then got back to work.

Bozer and Riley were out Christmas shopping and invited Mac, but Mac being Mac, he ordered everything online then had the presents all wrapped and hiding in a spot that no one will think to look. It was driving Bozer and Jack up a wall. Mac giggled at the thought and got back to working.

About an hour later found a sleeping Mac at his desk. The overworked boy had started yawning about an hour ago when he mug ran out of coffee once more and the caffeine rush wore off. Soon Mac couldn't keep his eyes open and laid his head down on his arms that he folded on his desk.

'I'll just rest my eyes for a little bit.' Mac thought to himself with a yawn and closed his eyes.

The young blonde soon found himself drifting off and that's where Mac is now. Snoring softly at his desk. His computer having gone into hibernation mode a while ago. Mac failed to hear someone pulling into the driveway and said someone coming in.

Jack pulled into his boys driveway and parked in his usual spot. Jack saw Macs jeep sitting in the open garage and headed inside. Bozer had called Jack and asked to see if he would check on Mac for him. Bozer and Riley finished their shopping and decided to spend the night watching movies and wrapping presents at her place. Bozer also mentioned that Mac had been overworking again and Jack groaned. Jack told Bozer he had already planned on going and seeing what Mac was up to anyhow.

Jack got out of his car and headed inside.

"Mac? I know you're home bud! Come on out so we can eat!" Jack called.

When he got no answer he walked into the office and smiled at the sight that greeted him. He shook his head and shook Macs shoulder.

"Mac? Hey bud, come on time for bed." Jack said softly.

Mac mumbled incoherently and sleepy opened his eyes to look at the one who disturbed his sleep. He saw it was Jack and raised his arms like a toddler. Jack laughed and scooped his kid into his arms then carried him to his room.

Jack laid his boy down and took off his socks, then his jeans, and last his shirt leaving Mac in only his boxers. Jack tucked him in and carded a hand through his blonde hair.

"Night buddy." Jack said softly.

"Nigh' J'ck." Mac said. "St'y?"

"Where am I going to go?" Jack asked and lounged on top of the covers turning on Netflix keeping the volume down.

Mac snuggled into Jack and drifted back into a peaceful sleep. Jack was here and Mac was in good hands.

 **Awwwwwww! *gushes and coos***

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	7. Christmas In The Desert

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Lookie here! An update on time! Whoop whoop! Lol. Anyways. Thanks you to those who read my episode tag for last Friday's episode. I feel like we're being screwed over because of one writer and that's not right. I think if enough of us cause a big stink, we can get the show we fell in love with back! If I knew their emails and what have you, let me tell me you. Those writers would get a blasting they'll never forget. So get on your social media, find them, and slap them around. We need our show back! This has happened so many times in my favorite show Supernatural, I've seen it happen in H50, and in other shows. They got low ratings until they fixed it. I don't want MacGyver to fall like they have because of one writer. That's all it takes, is one. So join me! Fight my loves! Fight! Alright, I'm done. I will answer reviews to my tag later, be sure to keep your eyes on your inboxes ;) Let's go!**

 **poxelda-Lol! Dammit Mac, why are you so cute!? For the love of everything don't stop!**

 **Guest-Gay? Why yes I am happy! It is the most wonderful time of year after all :) Oh you mean the other thing? I'm actually bi sweetie. Kisses!**

 **leah-ME! *hops into Mac's bed and huggles him to death***

 **lenail125-So cute!**

 **lailyspenstar-So stinking cute!**

 **Prompt Summary: For Joesgirlfriendandpercyssister! Pre-series with Mac and Jack spending Christmas in Afghanistan.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Christmas In The Desert**

 _"Now you're sure you're okay? I can get a late care package to you!"_

"Bozer I'm fine. I got your Christmas package by the way. Thanks man." Mac said with a smile.

 _"Just looking out for my boy!"_

"I know you are. So what plans do you have Christmas?" Mac asked.

 _"I'm at my mom's. She misses you by the way."_

Mac chuckled. He and Bozer talked for a little more until Bozer had to go. It was about eight in the morning there while it was about seven in the evening here. Bozer was going to make breakfast everyone before the days events his mother had planned.

"I should go Bozer. You need to get cooking and the guys are throwing a big feast in the mess hall." Mac said. "Jack will have my butt if I'm not there."

 _"Better stuff your face or I'll have mama on your butt!"_

Mac groaned. Bozer's mother tended to baby him every time she saw him. It was even worse when he was sick or hadn't eaten. But now Jack and his team did that for her. Mac shook his head and smiled as he said bye to Bozer, promising to call him soon. He left the phone tent and headed for his. He wisely didn't tell Bozer that he had first gone on a mission and came back a little bruised, and needed to change his clothes. He changed quickly before Jack came in and dragged his butt to the med bay. He left his jacket off and decided his black shirt was good for right now, he also took off his bandanna and shook out his long locks then brushed it out and put in a small ponytail.

"There you are bud! I've been looking everywhere for you." Jack said coming with a smile.

"Hey Jack. Sorry, I went to call Bozer I promised him." Mac said while returning Jack's smile.

"Ah. How's he doing?" Jack asked.

"Good. Just misses the noise I make working my motorcycle or anything else." Mac said.

"Nah dude, he misses you." Jack said.

Mac blushed a little and nodded.

"Need a haircut kiddo." Jack teased.

"Shut up. I like my hair." Mac said with a pout.

"Yeah yeah. Come on Mac a boy! Time to get some eats." Jack said patting his stomach.

Mac rolled his eyes and followed Jack to the mess hall. Most of the men and women were already there and having a good time. Jack lead Mac to the buffet tables where the chefs were dealing out the food.

"Well about time you got here, son. Come get ya somethin' to eat and fill that plate." Mosey said to Mac in his southern twang.

Mosey like Jack, looked after Mac and made sure he ate. Kid is too damn scrawny to be as tall as he is, according to him and everyone else.

Mac nodded and filled his plate with his favorites then found a table for him and Jack. The two ate and talked about whatever came to mind. Jack's team came over and talked with them as well and teased Mac a little.

After dinner Mac and Jack sat outside in front of one of the fire pits and were playing poker. Neither one was tired and so they played.

"Boy I swear you cheat!" Jack accused when Mac won for the fourth time.

"Did not, you just suck!" Mac said sticking out his tongue.

The two wrestled around and got back to playing while laughing.

Christmas in a war zone wasn't so bad when you had a big brother looking over you.

 **This one eluded me for some odd reason, but it didn't turn out too bad!**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	8. Christmas Baking With Boss Mom

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Busy busy busy. And now my internet has decided it wants to throw a tantrum like a petulant child! Sigh. Oh well. I had a pretty good productive day, so I can't complain too much. Got some old boxes and stuff moved from my room to the basement. Got a bunch of writing done! Practiced my dancing. Baked some cookies. Got my walking in. Yup. Pretty productive. Anyways. So y'all remember my rant from my episode tag? Well, I re-watched all of the episodes so far and noticed something else. Mac doesn't fiddle with his paperclips! Not like he did in the first season. WHAT THE FRAK! That's Macs thing!? What are these writers doing!? Y'all, my dream needs to come true and fast. I need to give these assholes a piece of my mind and teach them what real writings about! Sigh. I'm not giving up hope yet though, but these bitches need to fix their mistakes ASAP (can you tell I'm very passionate about what I love and do XD). Alright, let's go!**

 **leah-Bozer and Mac are bros forever :) I love Mac with long hair! It's adorable.**

 **poxelda-Indeed! Just because they're in a war zone doesn't mean they can't enjoy Christmas.**

 **Prompt Summary: For A Happy Gay Rainbow! Please please do some de-aged Mac bonding with Matty! Maybe have them bake and decorate Christmas cookies? Mac de-aged to 3**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Christmas Baking With Boss Mom**

Bozer looked towards Macs door for the umpteenth time then looked at the baby monitor Jack insisted they needed, and saw Mac was still snoozing peacefully. Mac had been de-aged while on a case by some serum and it was sending everyone's parental and sibling instincts into overdrive. Sure Mac did that already as an adult but the baby version, Lord have mercy on them!

Jack was out on some mission with Riley and another agent and wouldn't be home until tomorrow night. Jack called left and right to make sure Mac was okay and being taken care of. It made Bozer roll his eyes and want to scream at the top of his lungs, but he couldn't because Mac was sleeping.

The phone rang again and Bozer groaned. He swear he was going to shut his and Macs phones off until nap time was over.

"Jack, I swear to god! Mac is fine." Bozer growled.

 _"Well that's good Bozer, now then I'm on my way because Baby Einstein needs a babysitter while you get your ass to work."_

Bozer blushed at the voice. "Sorry Matty. Jack has been blowing up my phone since he left. Are you sure you can handle Mac though?"

 _"Yes Bozer. I can handle Mac, now get ready you have a pile of work with your name on it."_

"Yes ma'am. When will you be here?" Bozer asked.

Bozer looked towards the front door when it opened revealing his boss.

"Right now." She said hanging up her phone.

Bozer did the same and began to rattle off on somethings about caring for Mac. Matty rolled her eyes and placed her bags on the island counter. She shut a rambling Bozer up and sent him off to work.

Matty began setting the things she brought up at the island counter then sat down in the living room and checked the baby monitor. Baby Mac was still sleeping peacefully. Matty smiled and took out what looked like a blanket and began knitting. To her it was a bit of a stress reliever and she learned it from her grandmother, she took a liking into it. About a half hour into it she got so wrapped up into what she was doing, she failed to hear the pitter patter of little feet.

"Matty?" A small sleepy voice asked.

Matty almost jumped but didn't. She looked up from her knitting and saw a small sleepy three year old before her. He had his Darth Vader bear he made with Jack at Build A Bear dragging behind him, his long hair was sleep mussed, and he was knuckling his eyes while yawing.

"Hey Blondie. Have a good nap?" Matty asked almost cooing.

Mac nodded still half asleep. "Whewe's Bozew?"

"He has a lot of work to do, so I have the honor of Mac sitting." Matty said putting her knitting away. "Besides we have work to do as well."

"We do?" Mac asked confused. He was not allowed to do work of any kind until he was back to normal.

"Yes we do. Very important." Matty said.

Matty led Mac to the kitchen by his tiny hand and placed his bear on the counter then got the two settled.

"What's all fis?" Mac asked.

"We are going to decorate cookies for Christmas." Matty said.

Mac looked at Matty then the stuff on the counter. During his time being little, he learned real quick not to question anything and just be a kid while he could. Mac nodded and the two got started.

Matty and Mac spent the next three hours decorating and baking. They told stories to each other, laughed, and bonded. It was nice. Mac was also covered in icing and sprinkles. Matty laughed and took pictures to send to Jack.

After Mac had a bath the two put on Christmas movies, ordered pizza, and watched movies until Mac conked out for the night. Matty carried the sleeping three year old and tucked him in. Matty sat in the chair that Jack put in Macs room years ago and kept a vigil until Bozer came home. When he did he woke up Mac and the poor boy groaned. Matty was about to go scold Bozer but Mac beat her to it.

"Bozew! I was 'leeping!" The little boy shouted. "Don't touch fose tooties! They'we fow Thristmas!"

Mac toddled back in, hugged Matty, and laid back down.

"Night Matty, fant you fow 'pending the day wif me." Mac said yawning.

"No problem sweetie. Good night." Matty said with a smile and headed for home, taking the cookies with her so Bozer wouldn't be tempted.

It had been a good day for her and Mac.

 **A tiny Mac yelling at Bozer! I CAN'T EVEN!**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	9. Christmas Blues

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! So I feel like a garbage person. Somehow, somehow I've managed to skip over a prompt that was requested pretty early, in fact it came when 15 Hours was still in progress! Ugh. I think with all that I have going on outside of Fanfiction I might've forgotten to write it down or just forgot in general. But tonight, I'm fixing that problem and I'm giving this person her prompt! She's been so patient and probably has been waiting/looking for it. I'm so sorry! I've also been trying to go in the order in which I receive fics, so if you're waiting for your fic I promise it's coming! Few more things before we start! For my UK friends, I'm having a birthday sale on my little superhero novel! It starts tomorrow so keep your eyes out on Amazon :) It's only an e-book, I'm still working on getting physical copies ready and such. The sale starts tomorrow and goes on until the 17th! Moving forwards, LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE THOUGH! I need to hug Mac...Also that promo for next Friday! WHAT!? I'M FREAKING OUT! *flails* Anyways. Let's go!**

 **anyctophilian-Soooooooooo cuuuuuuuuuute...*melts***

 **lailyspenstar-Matty is awesome! And I do! Then last night's episode *melts***

 **Leah-Mac is so cute! Yes! Fluff everywhere! So much of it my pillow's jealous!**

 **Prompt Summary: For Leah! Mac vs Appendicitis! Bozer rushes Mac to the hospital then calls Jack. Mac wakes up the next morning and feels like he ruined Christmas.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Christmas Blues**

Mac laid out on the couch, snuggled well more like tucked under his favorite fleece blanket that Jack's grandmother made for him, had a stack of comfy pillows behind him, and had a thermometer sticking out of his mouth due to Bozer's mother henning. Mac came down with a fever a few days ago with a stomach ache. Being the stubborn boy he is, he refused to go to Phoenix Medical and get checked out. So Bozer went straight into mother hen mode and refused to come out of it. Mac sighed and closed his eyes.

Mac was hot and cold at the same time, his stomach more like his side hurt something fierce, he really wanted to sleep but it hurt too much, he was nauseous and hadn't eaten at all since the last two days, he was overall tired and miserable. He perked up a little and looked at the TV when the Miser Brothers came on and sang their song. It was Macs favorite part of the movie. He liked Snow Miser the best as he reminded Mac of Jack.

The thermometer beeped and Mac was about to reach for it when Bozer came flying into the room and quickly snatched it. He tsked while reading it.

"Mac I really think we should go to Phoenix Medical." Bozer said looking at Mac with concern and stern.

Mac whined and covered his head with his blanket. He wasn't going anywhere except to bed. He needed to sleep whatever this bug was off.

"Mac, man come on. Your fever's up and your still in pain. You get any paler and I'll be able to see right through you!" Bozer exclaimed.

Mac mumbled something for under the blanket and Bozer sighed. He wasn't going to give up. He was going to get Mac's butt to that hospital whether he likes it or not.

"I don't care that it's Christmas Eve, Mac! You're sick!" Bozer exclaimed.

Mac mumbled something else and groaned when he moved.

"Mac, don't make me call Matty have her drag your skinny little butt to medical!" Bozer growled. "I got my phone out and dialing."

Mac sprang to life with that threat! When you have Matty on your ass, things got a little rough. You don't want Matty on your ass.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Mac sat up quickly. A little too quickly.

Mac doubled over and whimpered at the white hot pain. He could hear Bozer saying something but wasn't able to focus on him. He soon found himself in Bozer's car on their way to Phoenix Medical. Mac closed their eyes and the next time he opened them he was in big room with a huge light overhead. He felt someone place a mask on his face, when Mac took a breath he became really dizzy then with the next breath he passed out.

Bozer was pacing the waiting room. Mac had been rushed to surgery after his sonogram came back showing he had appendicitis. Bozer had Jack and the older man was on his way. He and Mac always spent Christmas with Jack. The man had already been on his way to their house when Bozer called. Jack came rushing in like Hell was on his tail and spotted Bozer.

"Where is he Boze!?" Jack demanded.

"Surgery. He's been back there a while." Bozer said.

"Have you called Matty and Riley?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. Matty's on her way and Riley's getting the next flight out." Bozer said.

Jack nodded and sat down. He asked Bozer what happened and Bozer explained everything. Jack really needed to talk to Mac about his stubbornness when it comes to doctors. He and Bozer settled in and played the dreaded waiting game. Jack looked around the room and got an idea.

Mac floated in peaceful darkness, grateful that pain was gone or dulled at least. He shifted and opened his eyes. He was in a private room in the surgical unit of Phoenix Medical. He looked around and saw his little family in the corner of the room talking.

"Hey! Look whose up!" Jack teased.

"J'ck? When you get here?" Mac slurred, not quite awake yet. He went to rub the sleep out of his eyes but felt the pinch of an IV in the back of his hand.

"I got here last night. Mac, you're ground young man for scaring the Hell out of me." Jack said sternly while offering Mac some ice chips to nibble on.

Mac let Jack feed him some ice chips which helped his dry throat.

"You're grounded." Mac threw back.

"Nope. I'm the dad, I can't be grounded." Jack joked waggling his eyebrows.

Mac snorted and looked around the room again. It was nicely decorated for Christmas. It hit Mac like a ton of bricks. It was Christmas! Mac groaned miserably.

"What's wrong bud? Need the doctor?" Jack asked.

"No. I ruined Christmas." Mac said sadly.

A hand grabbed his and he looked over and saw Matty.

"You did not ruin Christmas Blondie." Matty said, she Mac ready to argue and replied. "I was sitting at home bored out of my skull. Besides you're more important."

Riley then sat on the bed and rubbed Macs leg like parent soothing their child.

"Matty's right, you didn't ruin anything. My mom gets it. She says hi by the way and she sent some cookies home for you, to quote unquote fatten that little boy up." Riley said teasing her brother.

Mac laughed, he still felt a little bad that he pulled everyone away but he felt much better having them all here. Since Mac wasn't allowed to have any cookies, he was allowed to have a milkshake so he had a white chocolate milkshake that had a hint of peppermint. He and his little family sat and talked about whatever. They even played a few card games. They opened presents together as well. Bozer got some movie stuff and things for lab, Jack got some movies and a record for his new player, Matty got a mug and some books she had been wanting, Riley got some games and stuff for her computer, and Mac laughed. He got more duct tape, paperclips, and other little things he could mold together.

Matty managed to pull some strings with Oversight and the little family was able to stay with Mac all night. They a few more chairs brought in with some pillows and blankets. The family were soon sleeping peacefully knowing their Mac was okay and to convince him he hadn't ruined anything.

He also grounded. For a week.

 **Leah, I'm so sorry I forgot you! I hope this makes up for it :) Now if you'll excuse me *flails some more because of next Fri's promo***

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	10. Nothing Like A

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Busy busy busy! Calm down December! Lol. Not only that, I've been having problems with my internet. It's been going in and out, not really sure what's really wrong with it but bare with me. If I don't update you know I'm either busy (because Holidays) or my internet's throwing a tantrum like a two year old. Sigh. Speaking of Holidays! Happy 1st Day of Hanukkah to my readers who celebrate :) I'm genuinely curious, how do you celebrate Hanukkah? I've only seen things on TV and I can't really go off of that because TV isn't always accurate. So, how do you celebrate? What do you do each night? Do you play any games or open any presents? What do you on Christmas Eve and Day? Please share with me what goes on! I'm really curious! Moving forwards, my birthday is next Monday and I'll be 26...WHERE DID MY LIFE GO?! Also, next Monday requests will be closed. So if you haven't submitted a request yet, you have until Sunday at midnight! So get them to me ASAP! PM, review, or my Facebook page it doesn't matter, get your prompts to me! If I still have spots open after Monday, I'll reopen requests and you can submit more even if you have already. BE SURE TO READ AND FOLLOW THE RULES ON CHAPTERS ONE AND TWO, PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Good? On we go then!**

 **Leah-Yay! I'm glad you loved it :) hurt/sick/limp Mac is a guilty pleasure of mine. I just want to cuddle him and take care of him *melts***

 **BapBapBap28-(Review reply for your prompt) Glad you like it! Mac is so damn cute, I can't even!**

 **Prompt Summary: For quickisi7ver! A mysterious Christmas package shows up and someone ends up poisoned.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Nothing Like A Hospital Trip On Christmas**

Christmas Eve at MacGyver's place was in full swing! Everyone was there having fun and laughing gathered outside on the deck in front of the fire pit. They had a big brunch so dinner wasn't until later in the evening. For the time being they were snacking on gingerbread cookies with milk while building gingerbread houses. Riley and Mac were tying build a Star Wars themed house, Bozer was being Bozer and focused on cooking and baking but he would judge the houses. Jack and Matty were trying to Phoenix.

Bozer came out to judge the houses and laughed when he saw Mac.

"Mac, you need a bath." Bozer laughed.

"I showered this morning." Mac said. "At least I think I did."

The others looked at Mac and laughed. Riley gabbed her purse and pulled out a compact mirror and showed Mac that he was covered in icing. Mac blushed licked some of the icing off his arm and headed to his room to wash up. After getting cleaned up and changed into a new pair of jeans and t-shirt, he headed back out when a knock on the door sounded. He wondered who it was.

"Hey, Boze? Are we expecting someone else?" Mac called.

"No. Whose at the door?" Bozer called back.

Mac heard shuffling coming outside the door and from the deck. He imagined that Jack and Matty were grabbing their guns. Mac slowly opened the door and looked around. He didn't see anyone, he looked down saw a Christmas package. He picked up the box and hissed. It felt like something poked him. He took the package inside and went out to the deck. Mac told them no one was there and they weren't expecting anyone or anything. Matty told Mac to open it, but carefully. Mac nodded and asked Riley to hold it steady, she too hissed and said it felt like something poked her.

Mac looked at her and asked to see her hand. She showed it to him and had a small marking on her finger just like him. Matty suggested they take this Phoenix and take Mac and Riley to Phoenix Medical to get help. Mac picked up the Christmas package and piled got into Bozer's car with Bozer and Riley. Jack and Matty were already down the road heading to work.

By the time they got to Phoenix Mac was pale and sweating with fever while Riley was pale and starting to sweat. Mac carried the wrapped box inside and the lab techs took it. They were wearing gloves and other protective gear. Mac and Riley were taken to the medical wing.

In the medical wing Jack and Bozer were fussing over Mac and Riley who did not want to be separated, so the two shared a room. The doctor came in with a syringe and vile and had a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry agents. We're still looking for an antidote, but in the meantime we have a temporary solution." The doctor said.

"Why do I hear a 'but' in there?" Jack asked nervous.

"We only have enough for one person." The doctor said sadly.

The room fell silent until a weak shaky voice was heard.

"Give it to Riley." Mac said then went into a coughing fit.

"Mac-" Riley started.

"You're better off than me." Mac said breathless.

"Exactly! You need it more!" Riley tried to argue.

"But you can help them. It's getting harder for me to think. Please Riles." Mac gasped out in pain and starting coughing again.

Riley looked at Mac and he was right. Whatever this was it infecting her slowly whereas Mac seems to getting worse every minute.

'He must've gotten a full dose of whatever this is, the temporary medicine won't work on him.' Riley thought to herself. She had figured it out. She looked at the doctor and gave him her arm and she was injected. She began feeling better almost right away. She then got out of bed and changed. She then went to Macs bed and kissed his cheek.

"You hold on, okay. It's Christmas. You can't die on Christmas." Riley whispered to him.

"I promise." Mac whispered back.

Riley nodded and headed downstairs with Bozer on her heels. Jack would've gone with Riley, but his boy needed him more right now.

"Why Mac? You needed that injection as well. I'm glad Riles is okay, but dammit Mac." Jack said.

"It wouldn't have worked. Whatever this is, I think I got most of it." Mac said softly, his throat felt like it was on fire. Hell, he felt like he had a nasty case of the flu.

Jack rubbed a hand down his face then grabbed Mac hand. "You better keep your promise bud. You ain't dying on me now, you hear?"

"Yes sir." Mac whispered back as he let the darkness take him under.

Mac floated in blissful darkness before a bright light overtook his vision and his eyes opened. He was still in Phoenix Medical. He looked around, there more machines and two IV poles which explained the pinch in his hand and in his shoulder. He had a nasal cannula under his nose which irritated him. He looked over and saw Riley back in her bed peacefully sleeping. He looked around the room and smiled. It was decorated for Christmas and his family were there sleeping like Riley. Mac sighed and let himself drift back off.

Mac and Riley had been released after a few days and were gathered around the fire pit. Mac was wrapped up in his favorite fleece blanket and Riley had a blanket covering her legs. Bozer was inside making a late Christmas feast while Jack and Matty were out on the deck with Mac and Riley.

According to his family, the box held a device that injected you with a toxin when you touched it. Mac was right when he gotten a full dose. Riley just got unlucky. The person had been working for Murdoc and Murdoc decided to send Mac a present for Christmas. Riley and the other techs had figured out the device and took it apart for the doctors. The doctors took the toxin and examined it. Once they figured out the toxin they got to work on an antidote and got it to Mac in time. The boy had been a deadly shade of grey, his fever had spiked, along with a laundry list of problems. Riley had also gotten the antidote just as the temporary meds wore off.

Jack chewed Mac out but also thanked him for looking out for Riley. Riley chewed him out too as did everyone else. Mac got the gist though. He was just as important to their family as they were.

Mac was happy to survive this. But now Jack was in hyper over protective mode and would be until Murdoc was caught.

"Dinner is served y'all!" Bozer called from the kitchen.

Mac smiled and let Jack herd him inside and to the dining room table. Mac looked around the table and smiled. This is Christmas. Being home with the ones you loved.

 **BOOM! So I altered this a little bit but I think it turned it out great :) Also, Friday's promo still has me freaking me out *flails***

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	11. This Is Why Papa Jack

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Yup. You guessed it. Real life and more internet problems. Speaking of internet problems, did y'all see the news? Net Neutrality is still in danger. The FCC ruled in favor of the removal of it. Now, it's safe for the time being as it still must go to court, but you still must fight to save it! If the court rules in favor of the removal, then my sweeties I am sad to say I will quit Fanfiction. I refuse to pay for pointless packages or more money to use a website, plus I can't afford it anyways. So my loves, you want your favorite authors (including myself because I don't want to quit writing here, I love it too much) then please do your part and help me and many others to save Net Neutrality! Yes, I know this has happened before and we never lost, because the internet rightfully belongs to everyone but I have little faith in humanity (look what the world has become, you can't honestly blame me). I didn't talk about this before because I felt that many YouTubers already did a great job on the subject and felt no need, but now I do. They can't take away what rightfully belongs to everyone. So please, even if you've done your part, keep fighting along side of us. I really don't want to quit something I love because people like the FCC are greedy. Hugs and kisses. Before we start, I'm going to try and get two updates out tonight, so keep a look out. Here we go!**

 **poxelda-Yay! I'm glad you loved both! Yeah, grounding Mac is like taking him to a doctor. Sigh. Mac is stinking adorable...like why?! But don't stop Mac. For the love of everything don't stop being adorable! And yes, only Mac can look adorable while saving his family XD Love our Mac!**

 **Leah-It's definitely a Mac thing to do XD Yes you may! I'll save a spot for your second request as those who haven't requested still have until Sunday at midnight to put a request in. But I will definitely save a spot for this ;)**

 **Prompt Summary: For Dlwells51! Mac goes to hardware store for Christmas stuff, car accident happens, Jack flips his shit. In a nutshell.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **This Is Why Papa Jack Doesn't Let Mac Drive**

Mac put down his tools and wiped his forehead. He was working on Christmas surprise for everyone. He was quite pleased with it so far, but was missing a few lights and pieces. He went inside to get his keys to go to the hardware store and smiled. Jack was suppose to be decorating the inside of the house and seemingly fallen asleep to the soothing sounds of Bruce Willis. He silently slipped out and headed to the store to pick up what he needed.

Mac hopped in his jeep and drove to town. He felt bad for not telling Jack, but after their last mission the man could use a few winks so he decided to let the man sleep.

He was about two blocks away and was ready to roll when the green light popped up, he slowly moved forward and the last thing he heard was the sound of crunching metal.

Jack jolted awake and looked around. He had been hanging out with Mac decorating for Christmas while watching his boy Bruce Willis. He hadn't even realized he dozed off.

"Mac? Where you at kiddo?" Jack called getting up and stretching out the kinks. "Mac? You here bud?"

Jack called again and went to look for the boy but couldn't find him anywhere. He found that Mac's cell, wallet, and keys were gone as was his jeep. Jack got out his cell and called his boy.

 _"Hello? Are you looking for the young man of this phone?"_

"Yes I am. Who are you and why do you have my kids phone?" Jack asked.

 _"I'm officer Alison Beau. Your kid was involved in a car accident. Can you come and pick up your son?"_

"I'm on my way!" Jack exclaimed and rushed out to his car after getting the officer to tell him where the collision sight was.

Jack jumped into his baby and peeled out of the driveway heading to where Mac is. He probably broke some laws to get to him, but he didn't care at the moment. His kid needed him! Jack got to collision sight and took it in. The front of Mac's jeep was a mess and the airbag was out, the other car was in equal shape. There were two ambulances and three cop cars. He parked his car and got out. He spotted a female officer talking to Mac who was sitting on the back of an ambulance holding an ice pack to his head.

Jack rushed forward and called to Mac. Mac looked over and was happy to see Jack but inwardly groaned because Jack would be mother henning him to death.

"Mac are you alright?" Jack asked when he reached Mac.

"I'm find Jack. The air bag just knocked me on my ass." Mac said.

"Are you the one we spoke on the phone?" The female officer asked.

"Yup. Jack Dalton." Jack introduced.

"Alison Beau. Now that you're here I can leave your son in your hands." Alison said then went to check on the other driver.

"What happened kiddo? Do we need a hospital?" Jack asked.

"The other driver ran the red light. She looked down to read a text and didn't see the light change." Mac said. "No. I don't need a hospital."

"He doesn't. We checked for a concussion and he's clear, just a bump and he regained consciousness fairly quickly. His wrist was cut from some glass but it's nothing to be concerned with. It didn't even need stitches." The paramedic said. "If you're concerned you could take him to his regular doctor, but he's okay."

Jack nodded and though about dragging Mac to Phoenix Medical but decided to wait. Mac talked to the tow truck driver and gave him his info with his insurance, then watched his Jeep being loaded and towed. Jack then loaded Mac into his car and headed for home. On the way Mac told Jack all that happened. Jack flipped his shit and scolded the boy with the threat of a spanking if he did this again. Needless to say Jack wasn't too happy that Mac had left without a note or waking him. Mac apologized and let Jack mother him.

Over the next few days Mac and Jack both finished the surprise and put it outside where the rest of the gang was waiting. They laughed when it was revealed.

It was a giant paperclip in the shape of a Christmas tree. After the laughs everyone had a tree toy to put on the tree with lights and popcorn and tinsel. A paperclip never looked so good.

 **Pfft. The paperclip is such a Mac thing. We never see him play with one anymore...makes me sad/mad. That's his thing. What more can these writers take from us?! Speaking of taking! DON'T FORGET TO FIGHT FOR NET NEUTRALITY! I seriously don't want to quit, but I will if this passes.**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	12. Decorating The Family Tree

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! So. Malls. The ones I've been to the last two days. Packed. Kinda wish I was Spider Man or I could actually use the Force. Would've been nice...*dies* Lol. Anyways. I wanted two updates out last time, but my eyes have been bugging me a little, so I just put on some music and just closed them. Last night, if you follow me on Instagram, I went to see It's A Wonderful Life on the big screen at one of my city's most beloved theaters. It's was so fun! We had two old ladies sitting behind us, and oh gosh! They were so cute! Anyways. I'm going to try to get multiple updates out so we can get caught up :) Going to try. I make no promises. Alright, to those that have yet to submit a prompt and would like too, you have until TOMORROW AT MIDNIGHT! So get those prompts in and please READ AND FOLLOW THE RULES ON CHAPS ONE AND TWO! One more thing before we start! My novella, The Mystery or Jason Barrow is out and free to download right now! So head over to Amazon and download to your Kindle! Alright let's go!**

 **Leah-Haha! That's why ;) Thank you sweetie!**

 **poxelda-Thank you thank you thank you! Me too. Maybe Mac somehow got locked in the war room and tried to escape with them all, or maybe he got super hungry and tried to eat them.**

 **Dlwells51-Yay! I'm so glad you loved it :)**

 **InsanelyOkay-Thank you :) I'm happy you loved it! I got your request and I can't wait to write it!**

 **Prompt Summary: For Amanda! Jack + Tree = Mac and Riley to the rescue**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang on all my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Decorating The Family Tree**

Mac finished cleaning his house. He always cleaned the house top to bottom before he headed for Jack's. He always spent Christmas with Jack. This year he was spending it at Jack's condo. Bozer always went with his mom to Boston to visit with other family. Riley usually spent it with her mom and Matty they didn't really know. Mac had just put away all the cleaning supplies and gotten himself cleaned up there was a knock on his front door. He opened the door and to his surprise he found Riley.

"Riles? What are you doing here?" Mac asked. "I thought you were with your mom."

"She decided to go on a nice relaxing cruise." Riley said coming in after Mac let her in.

"You didn't want to go with her?" Mac asked.

"Nah. Boats aren't my thing. She's not alone though, my grandmother went with her." Riley said. "So, you heading to Jack's?"

"Yup. Want to join me? I'm sure he'd let us share my room." Mac asked.

"Sure. I was kinda hoping to steal Boze's room but we can bunk together." Riley said with a smile.

Mac returned her smile and they headed out. Riley asked Mac why he didn't pack and chuckled at herself with Mac giggling. Mac had a room at Jack's condo therefore he had clothes and such there. The two got to Jack's and headed upstairs. Mac opened the door and called for him. The two noticed the, messy misshapen tree was up and Jack was tangled in the lights. Mac and Riley giggled then helped Jack get untangled when he grumbled. Jack asked what Riley was still doing here and she explained. Jack smiled and allowed the two to share a room as long as they only slept. Nothing else. Mac and Riley made disgusted noises and face.

"Ew! Jack!" The two said in unison.

"Mac's my brother!" Riley said.

"Rile's my sister and I'm 100% positive that incest is illegal on top of being disgusting." Mac said.

"Chill. I was joking." Jack said rolling his eyes.

Riley and Jack fixed the mess that was the tree while Mac fixed the lights. Mac hissed as one the lights burned his finger. After taking care of his finger, Mac got the lights working and strung them up while Riley and Jack put on the tinsel and tree toys.

After a few hours the tree was decorated and the three were watching cheesy Hallmark movies with hot cocoa in hands and peppermint chocolate pie.

Next year, Jack decided he was going to decorate a palm tree or maybe even a cactus.

 **LOL! I want to decorate a palm tree. Unfortunately in the Buckeye state, palm trees aren't a thing.**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	13. A Phoenix Family Christmas

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! What?! Two updates? Have y'all made the nice list ;) Or am I just that bored? Probably both. Lol. I do need to catch this up though. I might not be able to finish this by Christmas, but that's okay. As long as it's done before New Years is over, it's all good. All good in the hood. Yup. I finally watched the new episode. MAC BELIEVES IN SANTA! OMG! I'M FREAKING OUT! Mac, baby, I freaking love you. Don't stop believing! I believe in Santa too. Who doesn't? I mean if you don't, that's okay. I do because despite being 25 (almost 26) I am a child. Yeah. I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm a big child :) Also, Matty gave Mac his paperclips back! It's a Christmas Miracle! So maybe the writers do listen to us ;) Mac and Jack are slowly going to back to being the old married couple we know and love (they remind me of Steve and Danno sometimes XD) Anyways. Oh! Before I forget, one person asked if I would allow crossovers. The thing is, I do allow them but I would have to know the show or movie. If I know next to nothing, I won't do it. So PM me if want me to do a crossover (just remember to follow the rules from chapters one and two, please and thank you) with the show or movie. Just please don't be discouraged if I can't do it. I remember when I first started fanfiction and a reader requested a crossover fic, and I couldn't do it because I didn't know the other the show too well. They sent me a nasty email, chewing me out and just making me feel so bad. So that's why I'm always hesitant on doing one. So, I'll allow crossovers, but please check with me first to see if I know the show/movie. Please. Alright, let's get going!**

 **Reviews: There are none. Boo. LOL! Enjoy the double feature!**

 **Prompt Summary: For PetraSurfer38! Mac spend Christmas alone until family finds him and celebrates together**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on all my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **A Phoenix Family Christmas**

Mac pulled into the driveway of his grandfather's cabin and parked in front of it in his usual spot. He got out and gathered his stuff. He unlocked the door and headed inside. Mac put his stuff in his room and then went back outside to gather some fire wood. With the wood in hand he went back inside. He went up to the old fireplace and placed the wood inside then made a nice warm fire. He then spent the rest of the day cleaning the cabin top to bottom. When he was done he sat on the couch and looked out the window at the darkened sky. His eyes then found a photo of Mac and his grandfather. Mac sniffled and then looked over at another picture of him and Jack. Mac had more pictures of him and his family but at home where he could see them always.

Mac sniffled and wiped his eyes angrily to stop. His family wasn't here. He was alone on Christmas. It shouldn't bother him this much since he's spent Christmas alone before, but somehow it bothered him to no end. He swiped his eyes again and chewed himself out for being selfish. Jack, Bozer, Riley, and Matty had their own families to be with and he should be happy for them.

The tears spilled over and Mac was sobbing. He didn't want to be alone. Not on this day. But yet, here he was. Mac sobbed until he made himself tired. He didn't bother to wash to his face. He blew his nose with a tissue from the box he placed there earlier while he was cleaning, then laid down curling up into a ball on his side. He sniffled and let the darkness take him away.

Mac floated in gentle darkness until he felt someone shake his shoulder gently then rub his back, he also heard a familiar voice talking to him.

"-ac. Mackie. Come on buddy, time to wake up." A voice said softly.

Mac peeled his eyes open and saw a blob kneeling in front of him. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes like a toddler first waking up from a nap, he also noticed that his face had been cleaned. Mac then looked at the blob and saw it was Jack.

"Jack?" Mac croaked.

"Hey bud." Jack said with smile.

Mac sat up and the blanket that had been covering him pooled around his waist. Mac looked around the room and saw it was decorated. Music played softly in background. Mac smelled pastrami baking in the oven along with other delicious smells. He could Matty and Riley talking softly and placing presents accordingly under the tree for later and tomorrow. They had this tradition where they opened one present on Christmas Eve and then the rest Christmas Day. Jack got up and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Hey, look whose up." Matty teased noticing he was awake and sitting up.

"Matty." Mac coughed.

"Here Mac. This will help." Jack said handing the boy a mug of hot chocolate.

Mac accepted the mug and took a few sips. It really did help. Riley asked why Mac had run away and Mac blushed then sheepishly replied that he thought he was alone this year for Christmas so he came here to forget about the holidays. Riley smacked Mac on the arm then hugged him tight. Bozer called him an idiot from the kitchen. Matty gave him the stink eye and of course Papa Jack gave him an earful.

Mac blushed again but he felt so much better to know he wasn't going to be alone on Christmas. The gang ate dinner and then opened one present. Matty got Mac his paperclips back. Mac laughed. Riley got some new earrings she had been eyeballing. Matty laughed at the high heels she got. Bozer got some oven mitts after Mac got a hold of the last pair, and Jack got some parts for his baby that he needed.

They stayed up and told stories by the fire light while drinking cocoa. Mac smiled sleepily. His head found his way to Jack's shoulder and drifted off.

He hadn't been alone. Not now. Not ever.

 **Aw Mackie. Wonder what he did to those oven mitts XD**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	14. Never Trust Your Elf On A Shelf

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! So did anyone read chapter 12? Like at all XD It just seems like y'all skipped it for 13. Lol. I'm sure you did. I'm just messing with y'all. My new novella, Jason Barrow seems to be my most popular to date! It makes me happy that people are taking the time to download it and read it. I'm a happy happy author. Anywhoozles. It's mah Birthday! *tosses confetti* I'm now 26 years old...where did my life go? Lol. Anyways! I still have plenty of spots left, so if you want to request a second fic even if you already requested one. I got two already, so get them to me! I'm still accepting requests from everyone who haven't. Despite me saying that requests would be closed for y'all. So send in your prompts and be sure to READ AND FOLLOW the rules on chs. 1 and 2! I will not accept a prompt that doesn't fit my criteria. Good? Clear? Without further ado, let's go!**

 **PetraSufer38-You're so very welcome! I'm so happy you enjoyed it :) Got it written on my list! After Friday's episode this might be a good thing to touch on :)**

 **Leah-So much love and fluff! Mac is well loved by his family :)**

 **lailyspenstar-Poor Mac. He'll never be alone on Christmas :)**

 **Guest-Thank you sweetie!**

 **InsanelyOkay-Thank you so much! It makes me so happy that you're enjoying this fic :) I'm having fun writing everyone's prompts! (You're very welcome! I can't wait to write it!)**

 **Prompt Summary: For Guest! Mac's elf on a shelf wants to kill him**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Never Trust Your Elf On A Shelf**

Mac walked to his Elf and placed him in a new spot. Mac didn't really understand the purpose of the game but Christmas time was a time where he could let himself loose and be a child. So to get into the spirit Bozer got him and Elf on The Shelf toy from some guy at Phoenix who was eager to get rid of it, and explained what you do with him. At first Mac thought the toy was creepy, still did on some level but shrugged it off. He moved the Elf to the kitchen and sat him on the fridge so it seems like the Elf was watching Bozer cook, making sure he didn't put any spinach on his plate. Of all the vegetables Mac hated, it was spinach.

Mac shuddered at the thought of vile vegetable.

"Alright Alfred, you make sure that Bozer doesn't make any spinach." Mac said to the elf.

Mac walked away unaware that the elf was actually watching him.

As soon as Mac out of the elf's sight, it's head moved to where he was and watched Mac as he picked up the living room and moved the furniture a little to make way for the tree. Mac vanished from the elf's sight once more to head up into the attic. Whoever was watching Mac took advantage of this and moved in.

A figure got into the house and silently moved about. The figure heard footsteps creak upstairs and then coming down. The blonde boy carried in large boxes and placed them in front of the fireplace, then moved to go back and get more. The figure moved and the floor creaked. The figure stopped and froze.

"Boze? You home? Just in time! You can help me get the rest of the decorations down." Mac called from the hallway.

The figure needed to make their move so they did. They rushed up to Mac and snagged him in a tight hold with a hand clamping down on the blondes mouth to keep him from screaming. The figure managed to their blade out of their sheath even with the boy struggling and thrashing around, then shoved the knife into the boy's side and gently guided him down to the floor.

Mac felt felt arms with an iron grip trap him and then a hand silenced him before he could make a noise. Mac thrashed and struggled with all he got. Suddenly a muffled scream sounded and Mac then realized it was him making the noise as a white hot pain over took him. He had been stabbed. He was guided gently to the floor and the figure took off.

Mac laid there for a moment trying to get his bearings. He rolled over and slowly but painstakingly crawled to his charging phone on the side table by the couch. He turned it on and managed to dial Jack's number.

 _"Hey kiddo, I'm on way over to help decorate! Bozer and Riley will be by later."_

"J Jack..." Mac gasped out.

 _"Mac? What's wrong bud?"_

"B been ssstabbed...n need you..." Mac managed to get out, it was getting harder to breath.

 _"I'm coming buddy! Keep talking if you can!"_

Mac tried his best but it was getting harder and harder to stay awake. Mac suddenly heard the front door being slammed open and Jack rushing in. Jack knelt beside Mac and scooped him up his arms.

"I gotcha kiddo. I'm here. I gotcha." Jack soothed while getting Mac settled in his car and taking off to Phoenix Medical.

Mac was whisked away the moment Jack opened his mouth and shouted. Mac was rushed to surgery and Jack explained what he knew to Matty who headed up stairs the moment her computer alerted her that one of her own was admitted to the hospital. Matty had Riley and Bozer come straight to Phoenix Medical, when they got here Matty sent a team to Mac's to search the place. When the team said they couldn't find anything, Bozer spoke up about the guy that gave him an Elf On the Shelf. The team retrieved it and brought it back.

Test showed an agent was actually an underground assassin for hire and Mac was his big score. The assassin was tracked down thanks to Riley and arrested. He was charged with life in prison for the countless lives he took and all the attempted murders.

Soon the doctor came out in bloodied scrubs and looked the team.

"Agent MacGyver is-" The doctor started.

Christmas Day

Mac was sitting on the couch nursing some hot chocolate as Bozer won't him have any coffee until his stomach heals more, wrapped in a blanket. The knife barely missed his vital organs but an artery was nicked and Mac came close to bleeding out. After a week in the hospital Mac was released in time for Christmas. The Elf on The Shelf was destroyed and Bozer was officially terrified of them. The whole team was.

Jack was in mother hen mode to the max like always, Riley made sure Mac's security system was running better than ever and added some of her own flair, Matty too was in mother hen mode and checked Mac's place top to bottom making sure no more elves lurked about, and Bozer was just a mess. But still was cooking an amazing feast.

Mac was escorted to the table and his mouth watered.

"Eat up y'all! I even made something new. A veggie pot pie and yes it does include spinach." Bozer said with a smile.

Mac made sure to steer clear of the vile spinach.

 **I agree Mac. Elf On The Shelf is creepy and spinach is vile.**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	15. Mac vs Laryngitis

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know. I'm late. Well, not that late but I wanted to update as much as possible or try to get multiple updates out. I mean we're half way over and as long this is complete before New Years end, it'll all be good. Christmas is but days away and holy insert something here, such a busy girl. Also, I'm not feeling so hot. Yesterday I woke up with a sore throat and a cough. So I sucked on cough drops all day. Today it's scratchy and I still have the urge to cough every ten minutes, boo. My voice has been cracking off and on. Good thing is that I don't have a fever, so yay me! Lol. I probably jinxed it...pffft. Anyways. Requests are still open! I still have some spots left. So get them to me by Saturday! Yup! You have until Saturday! Please remember to READ and FOLLOW the rules on chapters 1 and 2! If your prompt does not meet my criteria it will not be accepted! Here we go!**

 **Amanda-(Your prompt review) You're very welcome! It was fun to write!**

 **poxelda-Hmm. Probably burn the house down with a homemade bomb of some kind. Thank you sweetie! This one was pretty fun :)**

 **Leah-Right? They're creepy. Thank you sweetie! Spinach is the most vile thing on the planet. According to him. I agree XD**

 **Guest-I can take your request :) I have it written on my list! Thank you sweetie! Glad you love my work :)**

 **Prompt Summary: For InsanelyOkay! Mac loses voice and gets mother henned to death. (AN: This fic is literally me right now XD Except I still have my voice. But Mac will be suffering with me either way, so MUAHAHAHAHAHA!)**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Mac vs Laryngitis**

Mac coughed for what seemed like the hundredth time. He took another cough drop out of his pocket and sucked on it. He hoped he was getting sick as Christmas was literally around the corner and he couldn't miss out! He looked over at Jack who kept sneaking worrying glances at him. Mac waved him off and got back to work. His lab needed some work after a little experiment gone wrong.

'To be fair I did ask Bozer for one component and he got it mixed up, so his fault.' Mac thought to himself.

After hours of getting his lab back in order, he got a little bit of work done and headed home. He made himself some soup and tea then laid in bed watching TV until he fell to sleep.

The next morning came and Mac's throat was on fire. He got ready for work and tried to greet Bozer and tell him what he wanted for breakfast but nothing came out but a squeak. Mac slapped a hand over his mouth and tried again. Nothing but a strained squeak. Bozer turned around and smiled at the blonde.

"Morning Mac! Just in time, I was about to make some waffles." Bozer sang. "What kind would like?"

Mac tried to speak again still nothing but a squeak. He really needed to stop trying to talk, it made his throat feel worse.

"What's wrong dude? You sound like you have frog in your throat." Bozer asked.

Mac took out his phone and texted Bozer what was wrong.

 _My throat's sore. I think I might've caught something at work._

"Yeah, there has been a bug going around. Would you be okay if I went to work or do we need to go to a doctor?" Bozer asked worriedly.

 _NO DOCTOR! Sorry. I'm okay, just a little bug after all. Of course I'll be okay. Just probably going to lounge on the couch with a book. At least I would, I'm still going to work._

"Okay. But no, you're not going to work. At all. Don't make me call Jack!" Bozer threatened.

Mac shook his head and promised to rest. He really didn't want to be mother henned. Bozer nodded.

"I'll pick up some cold medicine on the way home. We should still have some cough drops somewhere." Bozer said. "Anyways. I'll make you some soup before I leave and I'll call Matty on my way and tell her you're not coming."

Mac nodded and went to his room and changed into some jogging pants with a thin thermal. He then took a look at himself in the mirror and he didn't look bad at all. He took his temperature with the thermometer he kept in his medicine drawer in his bathroom. No fever which was a good thing. When he got back to the kitchen, Bozer had already left and left Mac a note saying he'll check in with him later with a text and he had left him some soup in the fridge.

Mac flopped over the back of the couch onto it and flipped through the channels when he turned the TV on. He wrinkled nose. Daytime TV always sucked. All the good stuff wouldn't be on until later. He switched over to Netflix and found the movie A Santa Clause. He shrugged and flipped it on. He fell to sleep somewhere between where he starts changing into Santa and when he's at some meeting.

Mac woke up when he felt a familiar hand on his forehead and opened his to reveal Jack. Bozer must've told him or Matty did and sent him on babysitting duty. Mac used his phone to communicate with Jack and tried to get the older man to go home but Jack refused or ignored him, then proceeded to mother him to no end. Mac was annoyed as the night came but still Jack refused to go home. Jack made him his lunch, tucked him in his favorite blanket, talked to him non stop, did some of his chores, made sure he took some medicine, and then some.

Night came and Mac was worn out. Jack had tucked him into bed and took care of him until his voice came back. Just in time for Christmas! Sure Mac had gotten annoyed, but he did have to admit it was nice to have someone care for him.

Christmas came and went and soon it was New Years Eve and the little family had gathered a Mac's to celebrate. Mac was having a good time until-

"Achoo!" Mac sneezed.

"Bless you kiddo. Back to bed!" Jack said.

Mac groaned and was going to mothered to death even more.

 **Poor Mac! Misery loves company XD Sorry not sorry!**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	16. Let It Go Mac Let It Go

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! I know. I'm still hacking up my lungs. I hacked up one already *hacks up the other* spoke too soon...there goes the other one. Blegh. My voice has been going in and out all day, cracking and breaking. Ugh. This sucks. So I may have to stay home on Christmas Eve and Day from my grandparents. I don't either one to get sick as both are vulnerable to catching anything. My grandma on my dad's side is on medication that weakens her immune system, and the other; her time is slowly coming to an end and she's off all of her meds so catching my cold (if you can call it that) would be...not a good thing. So in the off chance that I'm home, I'll try and update all day and most of the night. Same with New Years Eve if I'm well enough to go visit everyone and if my best friend doesn't come over that night (there's a 50/50 chance on that one), then I'll post most of the day and night. We'll see though. This still sucks. Anyways. Let's get going! I'm done rambling XD**

 **InsanelyOkay-You're so very welcome! I'm so happy you loved it. I loved writing this one :) (Lol! My voice just started cracking and going in and out. My dad's been calling me 'Squeaky') Second review: You got it love ;)**

 **Leah-I've been meaning to write one actually, just didn't get around to it...like everything else XD**

 **lailyspenstar-Here's an update for you ;) Thank you for the well wish! It's just my luck XD But this isn't the first time I got sick before Christmas. It happened when I was still in middle school. There was a stomach bug going around, then last year I had surgery. So *shrugs* it's all good. *huggles back***

 **Mr Brown-Interesting. I think I have a song just for Mac ;) This song was my lullaby growing up. My older brother and I would listen to it every night before bed on our stereo. Got you on my list darling!**

 **poxelda-I think Mac would be flexible on music although I can rap confusing him XD But I got the perfect song for Mac!**

 **Prompt Summary: For PetraSurfer38! Mac and Jack are decorating and Mac finds something from his father in the attic**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Let It Go Mac. Let It Go.**

Mac and Jack just finished hanging up the lights both outside and inside. Jack tackled the outside, not trusting Mac on a ladder after last years mishap. Kid managed to get himself tangled in lights and then fell off the ladder landing him Phoenix Medical with a busted ankle. So Jack handled the outside while Mac did the inside. The blonde was tall enough to reach most spots anyways and would only a stool or small step ladder in other spots he couldn't. When the lights were done they moved on to the tree and put it up in it's usual spot.

Mac looked around for the box of tree toys and tree decorations but didn't see them. He must've forgotten to bring them down.

"Seems like I forgot the box of tree stuff. I'll go get it while you do the lights." Mac said.

"Copy that good buddy." Jack said with a goofy smile.

Mac smiled and rolled his eyes. He then headed back to the attic ladder and climbed up. He walked into the room and started looking for the box. He rummaged through the other boxes and found a package that was covered in thin layer of dust.

"What's this?" Mac asked himself picking up the box.

He wiped away the dust and say the post mark. It was addressed to him and it seemed to have been delivered a year after he and Bozer moved in. He took out his phone and scanned the post mark and the package information came up on his phone. The information told him it was delivered on a day where he was on a mission with Jack. But Bozer never mentioned a package being delivered. He then looked at the name and instantly recognized it was an anagram. He put his phone away and solved the anagram.

This package came from his father! He growled. Bozer should've given this to him! He understood that he was protecting Mac, but still. Bozer had no right to keep it from him!

Mac opened it and found guardianship papers.

Mac was confused. He flipped through the papers and found his father not only gave up all his rights to him, but it seemed like he wanted nothing more to do with Mac as according to the papers Mac's father agreed to zero contact. A tear ran done Mac's cheek as he saw the agreement page signed by his father and grandfather. He was about to toss the package away when he saw something else in the box. Another set of guardianship papers. He flipped through them and one name stood out. Matilda Webber. The papers were signed just shortly after his grandfather gained custody over Mac. What did this mean? Was Matty suppose to take him in and got in too late? Was she a back up plan? What is this?!

'First the film where she appears and now this?! What the hell is Matty hiding from me?!' Mac thought.

He was confused and starting to get angry! He tossed the box this time and knocked over a file. Mac sighed and picked up the file, it made him smile a little. It was his next of kin papers. Jack's signature was at the bottom claiming him as Mac's next of kin. He signed it at eighteen and when he turned twenty one, he had to resign it. That copy was downstairs in his office although he this one just in case.

'I shouldn't worry about this now. After all, Jack is the only father figure that matters right now. As long as he's around, I'll be okay.' Mac thought.

He cleaned up the mess and stored the box where he could find it again. Mac would get to the bottom of this, but now was not the time.

'There's a time and place for everything and now is not the time. It's time to be with family and friends, and celebrate all the good times along with the happiness. Soon though. Soon I will question Matty and get answers. She can't keep hiding. Not forever.' Mac thought.

Mac was brought out of his thoughts when a voice called up to him.

"Mac! You okay up there?! You've been up there for a while kiddo?!" Jack called.

"I'm fine! Just found the box!" Mac said grabbing the Christmas box that had been under that package.

Mac headed down and chuckled when Jack gave him the third degree. Mac joked about needing to clean and reorganize the attic. Jack joked back about getting on it. The two finished decorating and the house looked awesome!

Despite everything Mac had found out, this Christmas was going to be one of the best.

 **So this prompt and seeing Matty on the film gave me a 'what if' thought. Sadly though, we have to wait and see just what it is she's really hiding. But this is possible when you think about it.**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	17. What's On Your Mind Mac

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! So I did end up going to my grandparents only to sleep in their guest room XD The medicine my dad bought me makes me very tired and I was in and out half the night. So she let me lay down and sleep for a bit. I went and saw my other grandmother and the same thing. I was in and out due to my meds, so I pretty much slept in the guest room XD But hey, I had a good Christmas regardless! I hope y'all did too! Doing much better today! Yay! I'm not hacking up a lung every thirty seconds. I still have a cough, it's just not as bad. I'm still a little congested but again, it's going away. Just needed to sleep most of this off it seems. Anyways. I hope y'all had a good Christmas and Santa made your wishes come true! I got some awesome goodies this year! I got a Supernatural hoodie and s12 on DVD, Spider Man Homecoming (which I've been watching constantly XD), a new notebook for my writing which I needed since mine seems to disappear...and I got a belly dancing skirt! What did Santa bring y'all? If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you had a good Holiday that you do celebrate! Alright, I'm try to update multiple times today and tomorrow to get us all caught up! So here we go!**

 **Leah-Thank you! When you think about it, it could be a possibility.**

 **PetraSurfer38-You're very welcome! It could be, but we'll have to wait and see. Doing much better today ;)**

 **InsanelyOkay-Thank you! I'm also intrigued and I wrote the chapter XD Doing much better today!**

 **MacGooser-Feeling much better, thank you sweetie! Merry Late Christmas to you as well :)**

 **Prompt Summary: For Guest! Mac walks in the forest and we discover that his thoughts aren't coherent (Me: My thought aren't coherent either. Another thing Mac and I have in common ;))**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **What's On Your Mind Mac?**

Mac stretched and heard his long limbs popping happily. He had just finished decorating the house for Christmas while everyone was away on a mission. Oversight decided that Mac had way too many vacation days stacked, so they forced him to take a vacation. Mac wasn't too happy but it did give him time to finish the long over due projects he piled up and to get the house ready for Christmas.

With everything done, he decided to go for a walk and he knew the perfect spot. He got into his jeep and drove to a nearby park. This park had multiple trails, two were for workouts, one was a running trail, and the other was for the nature walkers. He chose the nature walk trail.

He parked his jeep, got out after grabbing a bottle of water out of his back seat, locked his jeep, then headed out on the trail. While on the trail Mac let his thoughts take over.

 _Alright, so when I get back home I'll do some laundry. Wrap some presents. House is clean already. Fridge is stocked. I wonder if Bozer will keep the Christmas pastrami thing going._

 _La la la la la la la la la la la la._

 _You know what's weird? Avocados. They're always under ripe, then they're ripe, and seven mintues later, they're over ripe. What's the deal with that?!_

 _*insert elevator music here*_

 _You know what is weird? Boy bands. They never work out. They're all but popular for a year then disappear off the face of the Earth. Seriously! It's so weird and stupid._

 _So light'em up up up So light'em up up up So light'em up up up! I'M ON FIRE! MY SONG KNOW WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK!_

 _Bedoop bedoop bedoop banana bus. Bedoop bedoop bedoop banana bus!_

 _Spider Man! Spider Man! Friendly neighborhood Spider Man!_

 _LUKE! I. Am your FATHER! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _I AM ALIVE! IMMORTALIZED! YOU'RE THE CREATOR YOU TRAITOR! HEY THERE'S NO VACCINE TO CURE OUR DIRTY NEEDS! FOR NOW, YOU MUST BUILD UP OUR MACHINE YOU DIE TONIGHT!_

 _*more elevator music*_

 _Excuse me, but you do have time to talk about our lord and savior the all mighty, Zubat?_

 _TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES! HEROES IN HALF SHELL! TURTLE POWER!_

 _Ha! You just activated my trap card! SUCK IT!_

 _LEEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY JENKINS!_

 _And she's buying a stairway to heaven._

 _BEWAHAHDIWAH BEDDEDDDEBAH! BEWAHAHDIWAH! GHOST BUSTERS!_

 _*Mac hums the Imperial March*_

Mac's thoughts came to their end when he came to the end of trail. He smiled and stretched. He got into his jeep and headed home. After a nice hot shower, he dressed in his night clothes and spent the night wrapping presents.

He couldn't wait for his family to return home safe and sound.

 **So my mind's a little choatic...just a little...*zones out***

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	18. Christmas Dinner Mishap

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! So the last chapter was suppose to be out yesterday. But Fanfiction wouldn't upload it. I kept getting an error every time I tried to upload it. I don't know if any other authors had the same problem but it's fixed now. So as mentioned in the last chapter I will be updating multiple times today, tomorrow and possibly the next day, to get us all caught up. So I hope your ready to be spammed by chapters ;) Moving forwards, if I didn't say this last chapter, Merry Late Christmas! I hope y'all had a wonderful holiday! If you don't celebrate Christmas, I still hope you had a wonderful holiday of whatever you do celebrate! New Years is right around the corner! Are y'all ready to say goodbye to 2017? I am! New year means new adventures! Whoo! Lol. Moving forwards. So I got an Amazon gift card from my grandmother, and she told me to spoil myself since I rarely do it. But the thing is, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO GET?! Too many choices...that and I've reached (well, I reached it when I was thirteen) a point in my life where if I do get the chance to spoil myself a little, I always ask myself "it's nice, but I really need/want this right now? Nope." So yeah...sigh...why must I be a mature adult?! I want to be a child! WAAAAAAAAAH! Oh well. I'm sure something will catch my eye. I'm not very picky when it comes to things. I'm always content/happy with what I get, in the rare chance I'm not, instead of returning the item I always find someone who will love it more than me. So it works out. Alright, let's get a move on! I'm done rambling!**

 **Leah-Glad you love it XD Those are my thoughts. Even while I write...sigh...Did you submit another one? I don't think I received it :(**

 **Prompt Summary: For InsanelyOkay! Mac wants to make Christmas dinner and has a mishap**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Christmas Dinner Mishap**

Mac took the things he was going to cook for him and Jack. Bozer and Riley went out of town with their families for Christmas, same with Matty. But it wasn't a problem. Jack and Mac always spent the holidays together. This time since Bozer went out of town with his family, Mac decided to cook. Usually he and Jack just ordered out for dinner. So before Bozer left, he asked for his cookbook and Bozer happily taught Mac a thing or two before leaving. Mac knew how to cook just didn't do it often since Bozer laid claim the kitchen as his and his alone.

Mac took the turkey out of the freezer to thaw a little before cooking it. He jumped when his phone sounded off and dropped the bird on his poor little feet. Mac let out yelp and picked up the frozen bird and put it in the sink. He grabbed his phone and answered it. It was Bozer.

 _"So. How's it going?"_

"Just took the turkey out of the freezer." Mac said trying to ignore his throbbing feet.

 _"Alright, you can put it in some warm water to thaw it out faster. Now, don't cook anything until the turkey is half way done because most of the stuff you want to cook takes no time at all."_

"I got this Boze." Mac chuckled.

 _"Don't go wrecking my kitchen! If you do, I won't bring home any of mama's cookies."_

"Bozer you wound me. You better bring me cookies! Don't make me break out the duct tape." Mac threatened.

 _"Cookies! Got ya. Talk to ya later man!"_

"Bye Boze. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Mac said with a smile, then hanging up. He had some cooking to do.

Still ignoring his throbbing feet, Mac got to cooking! He got the turkey thawed out enough to place in the oven and got to work on preparing everything else. He didn't worry about desserts as Jack was handling that one. When the turkey was half way done, Mac started on the 'cheap ass' biscuits and vegetables.

Jack pulled into the drive and walked inside the house. He took in a deep breath and sighed happily. The house smelled amazing. Jack walked into the kitchen and Mac was just finishing dinner.

"Smells great kiddo! Need any help?" Jack asked.

"Nope! I'm just about done." Mac said stirring something.

Jack nodded and set up the desserts he brought. Apple, cherry, and chocolate peppermint pie, an assortment of cookies, and some fudgy brownies. Mac's mouth watered at the desserts but knew Jack wouldn't let him anywhere near them until he's eaten first. Jack smirked as he saw Mac practically drooling over the desserts. Jack then notice as Mac placed the last dish on the table, that the boy was walking a little weirdly. Jack questioned Mac and of course Mac shrugged him off and told Jack they could dig in. Jack gave Mac a look and let it slide until after dinner.

So the two dug in and ate pretty much everything. Turkey, mashed potatoes, assorted veggies, homemade mac and cheese bake, and delicious 'cheap ass' biscuits. After dinner came dessert. Mac happily stuffed his face and laid out on the couch after rubbing his belly.

"You okay kiddo?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"I regret nothing." Mac said.

Jack rolled his eyes and cleaned up since Mac cooked. Leftovers where packaged properly and put away in the fridge. Afterwards Jack went back to the living room where Mac was snoozing and carefully checked the boys feet. He wanted to know why he was walking so strangely. Jack removed the boys socks and found Mac's feet were slightly bruised. Jack wondered how that happened.

"I wanted dinner to be perfect." A sleepy voice rasped.

"Hey bud. It was great! I enjoyed your cooking, but what happened kiddo?" Jack asked.

"You'll laugh at me." Mac said hiding his face with a pillow.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Jack said.

Mac muffled a reply.

"What was that bud?" Jack asked.

Mac moved the pillow away from his face and looked at Jack. "I said, I dropped the frozen on my feet."

Jack couldn't help it. He fell to the floor and laughing. Mac groaned and started laughing after a while as well. After their laugh, Jack checks for broken bones and is relieved to find none. Mac's feet will just be sore a day or two, and the bruises where not bad at all. Jack placed a large ice pack over Macs feet as they were a little swollen.

Jack then took a seat in his chair next to Mac and put on the Polar Express. The two watched until they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Jack was right though. Macs Christmas dinner was awesome! The 'cheap ass' biscuits even more so!

 **Okay so the cheap ass biscuits, came from me. When I was little my dad would always buy the cheapest Pillsbury or some knock off brand of biscuits and call it cab. It was the most awesome thing ever. Cab is awesome.**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	19. That's Not Christmas Music Mac

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Next prompt! Whoo! I'm on fire! Lol. I don't know how many more prompts I'll do today, I'll try and do at least one or two more. But if not then I'll do three tomorrow and then finish up on Friday. We'll see though. Moving forwards! I don't think I have too much to say in this AN. I think I said pretty much what all I needed to...hm...now what? Oh! Did anyone get any snow yet? I got some but it's melting. Not because it's warm, it's freaking freezing here, but because it's been raining a little and been sunny. But yeah. We had a white Christmas this year. Next year, I'll be partying with Mickey Mouse in Disney. I WILL RIDE THUNDER MOUNTAIN THIS TIME GOSH DARNIT! I didn't get to ride last time I was there as it was a two hour wait even with the fast pass, and as the day dragged on the line seemed to get longer and longer...so needless to say, no Thunder Mountain for this girl...sigh...*in a deep menacing voice* next time Gadget. Next time. *clears throat* Alright. I'm done rambling. So let's get going!**

 **Prompt Summary: For Mr Brown! Mission gone wrong and Mac wants to unwind with his fave song**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **That's Not Christmas Music Mac**

Mac walked into his home tired and aching. A mission had gone wrong. While there were no casualties, the man they were hunting down ended in the wrong hands and the whole thing went to hell. It took weeks to fight back and get things settled. This case had been long and Mac just wanted to drown himself in some music. Mac headed for his room, showered, changed into night clothes, and grabbed a cassette tape from his night stand next to his bed and put into his stereo. Mac's mother loved country music. There was one song his mother really loved and would listen to it on repeat. Mac grew to love it and it became his lullaby.

Mac carried his stereo to his night stand and plugged it in. He then turned it on and let the country sound wash over him.

He closed his eyes when the sound of thunder come over the speakers and the guitar started playing. Then the singer began singing.

 _Three thirty in the morning_

 _Not a soul in sight_

 _The cities looking like a ghost town on a moonless summer night_

 _Raindrops on the windshield_

 _There's a storm moving in_

 _He's heading back from somewhere that he never should've been_

 _And the thunder rolls_

 _And the thunder rolls_

 _Every light is burning in a house across town_

 _She's pacing by telephone in her faded flannel gown_

 _Askin' for a miracle and hopin' she's not right_

 _Prayin' it's the weather that's has kept him out all night_

 _And the thunder rolls_

 _And the thunder rolls_

 _The thunder rolls and the lightning strikes_

 _Another love grows cold on a sleepless night_

 _As the storm blows on out of control_

 _Deep in her heart the thunder rolls_

Mac was fast asleep before the song ended. A figure walked into the room and smiled at the sleeping boy. The turned off the stereo and chuckled. He tucked the boy in and was about to leave when Mac called out to him.

"Jack?"

"Hey kiddo. Just checking on ya." Jack said softly now lounging on top of the other side of the bed.

"M'kay." Mac slurred still mostly asleep.

"That wasn't a Christmas song Mac." Jack teased.

"No. Lullaby." Mac yawned.

"Good choice in lullaby bud. Go back to sleep." Jack said rubbing Mac's back as the boy was on his stomach.

Mac reached up and replayed the song and drifted back off to the southern song and Jack laughing softly.

It wasn't Christmas music, but it was the next best thing.

 **This prompt is true! Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks is my lullaby :) My brother and I listened to it every night on our stereo. The song is my go to when I'm having a bit of a bad day or just need to sleep.**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	20. Missing You On This Very Christmas Night

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! So I have a game plan! I'll do three prompts today and then finish up with the last three tomorrow! Sound good? Awesome! Moving forwards! I feel so much better y'all! I tackled the treadmill this morning and felt even more better :) I'm still coughing here and there, but I'm not hacking out my lungs which is good. But now everyone is hacking out their lungs. Sigh. This Christmas season has not been kind to people. Almost everyone I know is down and out with some cold or flu. So if you're not feeling too hot or have the bug, I hope you feel better soon! Maybe next year will be much kinder. Anyways. I got some reviews to answer from the three chapters last night, so let's hop to it!**

 **InsanelyOkay-You're welcome! I'm so happy you love it :) Mac is stubborn like me. We both would rather ignore the pain and hope it goes away on it's own XD**

 **rainbowrocks2016-Gotcha covered already ;) Glad you love your prompt!**

 **Leah-Oh that one! Somehow it slipped under my radar...hmmm wonder how that happened...oh well! Don't worry my sweet, I gotcha covered!**

 **Prompt Summary: For Leah! Mac's missing his mom around Christmas. The cure to his depression? Tooth rotting fluff**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Missing You On This Very Christmas Night**

Mac sniffled as he continued to stare at the fire he built in the pit. He swiped at his eyes for the umpteenth time. Today was Christmas Eve and Mac was missing his mom something fierce this very Christmas night. It was taking everything in him not to bawl his eyes out, but his wall have fallen and he was shaky. He looked at the old picture of his mom that he held in his hands. His mother in this picture was beautiful. Not at all sick, her hair as bright as the sun, eyes blue like the ocean, her skin was tan and perfect, she looked beautiful. This picture was taken while she pregnant with him. She wasn't quite yet showing but she did glow.

Mac's dam finally broke and he pulled his legs up to his chest and buried his face into them sobbing. Mac really wanted his mom.

Mac jumped a little when he felt arms around him. He looked up to find Riley.

The two didn't say anything as Mac hugged back. The brother and sister sat in silence, while on comforted the other.

"She was pregnant with me when this was taken." Mac rasped breaking the silence.

"She's beautiful." Riley said.

"She was." Mac whispered.

The two broke their embrace and a mug popped into Mac's view. Mac looked at Matty who was handing him the mug. Mac smiled a little and took it. He took a sip and found hot chocolate with a hint of vanilla. He then found himself in an a familiar one armed hug from Jack. Mac leaned into it. Usually he hated this kind of attention, but since it was Christmas he could tolerate it.

He took another sip of his hot chocolate and listened to Matty and the other bickering over something. Mac looked up and noticed Bozer wasn't here. Was he in the kitchen? Mac was about to ask when Matty's phone went off. She answered it and smiled. She looked at Mac and winked at him. Mac frowned. The next thing he knew they were at Phoenix in his lab.

"Why are we here?" Mac asked.

"To give you your present of course!" Jack said.

Bozer walked in shortly after Jack said that and was smiling brightly.

"Good you're here! It's time for your present!" Bozer beamed. "I've been working hard on this with Jill. But you'll love it. Ready?"

Mac nodded hesitantly and the lights went out. One turned back on and the Trans Siberian Orchestra version of Carol of Bells played softly. Mac mouth hung open when an holographic image of his mother appeared.

 _"Hello my sweet boy."_

"Mama?" Mac asked childishly.

 _"Yes love. Will you dance with me?"_

Mac nodded. He went up to the image, knowing he couldn't touch it he still made it work. He danced with his mother.

The other watched Mac laughed and cried as he danced to Christmas songs with his mother. Operation: Cheer up Mac was a huge success.

Soon the family took the tired boy home, where they ate and watched Christmas movies until they all fell to sleep. Mac missed his mom, but he still had the rest of his family. He was so thankful for their gift. It was just what he needed.

A figure walked in and smiled. She palmed the blonde boys cheek and whispered in his ear.

 _"Merry Christmas my love. I am always here with you and you're never alone. I love you so much Angus. Never forget."_

Mac's mother thanked the little family softly for caring for her baby and faded into the night.

This was one Christmas Mac never forgot.

 **So...much...fluff...I might need a dentist. I think I rotted a few teeth.**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	21. Christmas Wishes Can Come True

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Prompt number two today! Whoo! One more to go, then tomorrow this will be all finished and we'll get back to regular stories :) Next I'll be making it easier on myself and doing a 12 Days of Mac instead of 25 Days XD Same with my darlings. But I had fun writing your lovely prompts! Y'all never cease to amaze me :3 Moving forwards. I'm pretty happy to be getting this done before New Years! I really wanted it done in time for Christmas, but real life really likes to push my freaking buttons. Pfffffft. Anyways. Still having a marathon of Spider Man Homecoming! It's been three days. I regret nothing. I probably can recite this whole movie line by line now XD Dear Everything save this child! I might take a break from Spidey and watch some '87 Ninja Turtles. I like the Ninja Turtles. Them's awesome. My friend had a turtle once named Ninja. It was pretty cheesy and funny. *hums the Ninja Turtles theme* HEROES IN A HALF SHELL! TURTLE POWER!...yeah...can you tell I'm a little restless now that I'm not hacking up my lungs XD My butt will be back on schedule though this week. I've been a bad girl this month. Sigh. After the new year though, I'll will be adding another mile to the one I do in the morning, but it'll be at night. So one mile in the morning and one in the evening, probably after dinner. Then I will get back on my three hour dance practice with some of my instructors workouts included. My butt will be getting in shape and staying in shape! No more laziness! Lol. Alright, let's go!**

 **Leah-YAY! I'm happy you love it! You're very welcome :)**

 **Poes-I live in the US and it's pretty chilly here. But that's good, curling up with a good story makes me feel better :)**

 **Prompt Summary: For Me! Deadpool! XD Nah, I'm messing with y'all. But this one is by me. Mutilated Pancake! I'm an angel, a Christmas angel. I grant a wish every now and again, and on this Christmas night a Phoenix agent is in need of my services.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Christmas Wishes Can Come True**

 **Pancake's POV**

I walked down the corridor of this hospital singing Christmas songs to soothe the patients and medical professionals that were here on this most joyous night. The reason I was here was because of one man and his boy. I heard the man crying and begging for someone, anyone to come to his side and help him. I heard the prayers and have come to offer my services.

I reached the room and finished the song I had been singing. The man was in a bed similar to the boy. The man was covered in bruises and cuts, he was pale and shivering with a fever. I smiled sadly walked up to him. I placed my hand over his heart and healed him, mind, body and soul. The man opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Are you an angel?" He asked.

"I am." I said.

"Please. My boy. The doctor's say he won't make it. You can't take him, not tonight. Please don't take my son." The man begged tearfully looking at bedridden boy.

The young blonde was in horrible condition. His body wasn't just bruised, it was broken. He was cut up to the point of mutilation. He also had burns and other injuries. He had multiple IVs, a machine breathing for him, along with many wires and other tubes connected to him keeping him alive. The man was right. The boy had no chance at survival. He was barely hanging on as it was. The poor thing.

"I am not here to take him, but to help him. I had heard your prayer and decided to grant your Christmas wish." I said with a warm smile.

"Are you a Christmas angel?" The man asked.

I nodded and asked him if it was his wish for the boy to live. He said yes very loudly and clearly. I nodded once more and went over to young man. When I placed my hand on his heart, I saw it was not this young mans time. His journey was still on going and he still had many lives to save. I smiled and made the man in the other beds wish come true. I healed the boy and vanished before just as the medical professionals came running in.

The next night I went to the boys home and smiled. He and the man were with the rest of their kin smiling and being merry. The boy and man were healthy and living. The man spotted me and mouthed a thank you. I smiled warmly and nodded. I then headed off. I had more people to see and wishes to full fill. I began singing another song and continued my work.

The man and the boy were all right and together on Christmas. That's the only that mattered.

 **Short but sweet :) Mac needs an angel sometimes XD**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	22. Duct Tape And Paperclips

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Last prompt for the night! Then tomorrow I'll be back with the final three to wrap it all up! I'm pretty sad it's almost over. I really love writing your prompts :) Maybe in the future I'll do a prompt series or maybe an ABC fic like I did with my SPN Darlings. Maybe. We'll see though ;) We have other adventures to go on with the gang as well. I think after this though, I won't be posting any fics until my Supernatural story is all caught up or over. I don't know yet. I'm still working on a new writing schedule while getting my life stuff in order. Sigh. But I'll let y'all know what's going soon! Since this will be finished before New Years, I've decided to New Years Eve and Day off to spend with my loved ones, just like Christmas. So no new stories this weekend. Okay? Alright. Moving forward! I don't think I have anything more to say. I think I'm all rambled out for now XD At least until tomorrow ;) So, ready to go? Yeah? Me too! Let's get going!**

 **Prompt Summary: For MissButterButtToYou! Little Mac decorates the Christmas to surprise his big brother Jack. Guest appearances: Nana Beth and JP! They belong to the amazing Ridley C. I'm just borrowing them ;)**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Duct Tape And Paperclips Make A Great Tree**

Mac stepped back from the tree and nodded proudly to himself. He made his ornaments himself with duct tape and paperclips. JP helped him reach the top since he was still short. When the top was done, JP went outside to take care of things around the ranch before dinner. But then again he was only five. He hoped to be as tall as his brother when he got bigger. For now, he was stuck. But he didn't mind it. It meant more hugs from his brother. Speaking of which the teen should be home soon. He couldn't wait to show Jack the tree.

"It looks wonderful Angus." Nana Beth said. "Jack is going to love it for sure."

"I hope so nana. I worked really hard on it!" Mac said.

Beth chuckled at the little one and ruffled his hair. She went back to the kitchen to finish dinner. JP walked in to wash his hands and settle in. JP whistled as he saw Mac's tree and Mac rolled his eyes.

"That's a mighty fine tree kiddo. Best one yet." JP said with a wink.

"Thanks JP." Mac said with a smile.

"What's a nice tree?" A voice asked.

"Jack!" Mac exclaimed.

Mac raced to his big brother and gave him a big hug. Jack had been working too much these days.

"I decorated the tree! Come see." Mac said grasping his brothers hand and leading him to the den.

Jack whistled at the sight of the tree. It was covered in duct tape and paperclip decorations. Jack chuckled and was impressed. The five year old was pretty crafty with his hands.

"It's awesome Mackie." Jack said. "JP is right, it's the best one yet!"

"I think so as well." Mac said.

Jack really did like the tree. There was paperclip with red and green duct tape chains and "tinsel". The tree toys were paperclips and sliver and blue shapes, like snow flakes and reindeer. The lights were the only thing on the tree that wasn't duct tape or paperclips.

Later that night

Jack sat in the old rocker with his boy in his lap just rocking back and fourth talking to each other. The tree and fire in the fireplace were the only light source. JP and Nana Beth headed to bed a while ago, leaving the brothers to spend a little time together before bed.

"Jack?" Mac asked.

"Yeah bud?" Jack asked.

"Do you have to go in the army?" Mac asked.

"No. But I want to. I know you don't like the idea buddy, but hey we still have plenty of time before I have to go." Jack said.

Mac nodded. He didn't want Jack to go but he understood.

"We'll just have to make this the best Christmas ever." Jack said.

"It already is so far." Mac said.

Jack hummed his agreement and the brothers fell into a comfortable silence. Just relishing in each other's company.

They were going to make this the best Christmas ever!

 **D'awwww! Little Mac cuteness!**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	23. It's The Best Christmas Ever Mac!

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! We're in the home stretch! Just two prompts left! If I can New Years Eve, I may post a few extra fics but I make no promises. Moving forwards! I'm going to try and keep the Author Notes in these last few chapters, so no overly long rambling. We're going to try and power through these and get this done :) I really did enjoy writing all of your prompts though, y'all are pretty creative and I love reading all the different ideas! Some of you gave me ideas for future fics ;) Don't get me wrong, I always have a plan but it's nice to hear from my audience every now and again! Moving forwards! The finally prompt in this story may be the last one of 2017! Le gasp! But I'm chill with it. I'm ready for 2018, and I know many of you are as well. Alright! I'm done rambling for now, so let's get going!**

 **Leah-I love the first one! The second one I think is funny and I'll save it for a rainy day ;)**

 **Prompt Summary: For Me! Mutilated Pancake! A preview to an upcoming fic that's been sitting in my notebook. TISSUE WARNING! You may need it.**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It's The Best Christmas Ever Mac!**

"No more. D done." Mac said.

"Mac if you want to come back to work, you know you have to do your therapy." Matty said. "Now read me this sentence."

"N no want read. Soun' sssstu'id." Mac pouted sadly, looking at the floor. "W words all w wrrrong."

"Mac. Honey, look at me." Matty said.

Mac looked at Matty with sad eyes.

"I know this is hard, but you're getting better everyday. You really are. Where's the stubborn Mac I know, that never ever quits when he has his mind set to something?" Matty asked.

Mac looked down again. Mac's current speech was the result of a mission gone wrong. The enemy had nabbed Mac, bound and gagged him, and held him hostage in front of them, threatening to kill him if Jack so much as twitched. Mac being Mac, managed to escape and made a weapon. Mac used the weapon and injured the enemy, but the enemy got the last laugh. Enemy jumped over a balcony taking Mac with him. Mac spent two months in a coma and when woke up, the doctors found he had a type of aphasia. While Mac's memory and other brain functions were fine, his speech was the most affected. The doctor said with time and therapy, Mac's speech would return. Jack, Bozer, Riley, and Matty all did their part to make sure their boy was getting better. Even taking turns with helping his therapy.

Mac tried so hard but it was so difficult. He was afraid he would never be able to work or do anything again with the way he spoke now. But Matty was right. He was getting better and he needed to get better. For his family.

"K kay. Keep t trying." Mac said looking at Matty with his look of determination.

"There's my boy." Matty said with a smile. "Actually, I have an idea Baby Einstein."

Mac looked at Matty confused and curious. What did Matty have up her sleeve? She whispered her plan to him and he smiled. He nodded in agreement. Jack came into the War Room after lunch with Riley following behind him. Matty forced the two to take a break and she would work with Mac while they ate.

"Hey kiddo! Talking Matty's ear off yet?" Jack teased.

"Not yet, but we're making good progress." Matty said proudly. "Right Blondie?"

Mac nodded with a smile.

"Words please." Matty said.

"Y yes. G getting better." Mac said.

"That's great buddy! I miss having my partner in crime!" Jack said happily.

Mac smiled. Jack was in for a surprise come Christmas. Jack drove Mac home and of course mother henned him to death as he had been since he had woken up.

Over the next few weeks Mac worked hard on his therapy with Matty up until Christmas Eve. The big night came and Mac hadn't spoken a word all day as he and Bozer set up for the gathering. Bozer was worried and asked Mac off and on all day if Mac felt alright. Mac would smile and nod then get back to work. Evening was suddenly here and the family was gathered in the living room. It was tradition to open one present on Christmas Eve and open the rest in the morning. After everyone opened their gifts, Matty made the announcement that Mac had a big gift for everyone. Everyone turned their attention to Mac and he smiled.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Mac said clear as day! No stutters or broken sentences! Mac spoke!

Bozer cried and cheered, jumping around like a loon, Riley hugged Matty then Mac crying, Jack then gave Mac the biggest bear hug ever. His boy was alright.

"I'm okay Jack." Mac whispered in Jack's embrace.

"Yeah, you are." Jack said tearfully. "This is the best Christmas ever."

"It is." Mac agreed.

It truly was the best Christmas ever.

 **I'm not crying! You are! *sniffles* Major details were left out because this is only a preview! The actually fic is coming soon ;)**

 **See ya in the next prompt!**


	24. Little Christmas Baby

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Only one more prompt to go! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I'm pretty sad this is almost over. But again, maybe in the future I'll prompt series or an ABC fic. I think an ABC fic would be pretty fun to do. ABCs of Angus MacGyver! Oh my. Listen to me, getting ideas already XD Moving forwards! Still marathoning Spider Man Homecoming. I think I've watched this a total of twelve times since Christmas. Yeah. Twelve. Hey, it's great background noise while I write and such. I don't have to worry about switching songs or videos or what have you. But the problem with me watching movies while I write, is that I want to watch the movie more than I want to write. So. I don't do it often. Plus, I'm a big music person. I love it. Rock is my favorite genre. Classic rock is pretty good. Some metal is okay, it depends on what song and what type of metal it is. Violin and piano music are very soothing to me and I use them a lot while writing to create my atmospheres. Anyways. Let's get this train rolling shall we? Here we go!**

 **Prompt Summary: For Leah! Mac gets something awesome for Christmas and has a big decision to make**

 **Enjoy my loves**

 **Join me and the gang at Phoenix on my social media**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Little Christmas Baby**

Mac was worried about Bozer. He was hiding something and wasn't telling him what was wrong. Bozer would smile and downplay it. But Mac was determined to find what was wrong and help his best friend. Every time he came close he failed. He hoped Bozer was alright. Physically he seemed fine and unharmed, but Mac wasn't sure about the mental part. He asked again and Bozer rolled his eyes. Usually he was the one mother henning Mac, not the other way around.

"You just have to wait until Christmas Eve." Bozer said putting the food for their Christmas feast away.

"Fine. But you would tell me if something was wrong, right?" Mac asked.

"Of course. You're my bro, duh." Bozer said.

"Yeah. So, what's on the menu for this year's feast?" Mac asked.

"Christmas pastrami of course." Bozer said with a smile.

"Of course." Mac said returning the smile.

Bozer then listed off all the different foods he would be cooking. Riley was in charge of dessert this year. She was making an assortment of cookies and bringing a gingerbread cake. Matty was bringing a few dishes along with Jack.

Christmas Eve came fast and Mac and Bozer were hard at work cooking and cleaning before the others arrived. Soon they arrived one by one. Jack was of course the first to show up and helped Mac set the table and sort the presents under the tree. Riley and Matty showed at the same time and helped Bozer finish dinner. Dinner was awesome with lots of yummy and delicious foods to fill you up. Desserts were moved into the living room and severed with coffee or hot chocolate. Then came presents.

Riley got a book she had been hinting at, Matty got a gift card to Starbucks, Bozer got a long Doctor Who scarf, and Jack some parts for his baby. Bozer then headed to his room and came back with a big box.

"Here Mac! Merry Christmas!" Bozer said excitedly.

Mac eyed the box and began to open it. He startled when he heard movement inside. Mac carefully opened the side and a German Shepard puppy poked it's head out then licked Mac's cheek. Mac was in shock for a moment and then took it out of the box for the rest to see and cuddled the little creature to his chest.

"A puppy!" He exclaimed happily.

Mac loved dogs and always wanted one, but because of his job he was never able to care for one. He asked Bozer how they were going to care for it and Bozer said he had the little one in training at Phoenix. The puppy was going to be an agent for them.

"Really? She?" Mac asked then swiftly looked to make sure he had the gender right, then continued. "She'll be an agent? Matty did you know about this?"

"I did. I think it's a good idea and a dog is useful in the field." Matty said with a smile.

Mac nodded and looked down at the little girl who was laying in his lap warm and content. Now came a really big decision.

"She's so cute!" Riley cooed and petted the now excited Christmas baby. "What are you going to name her?"

Mac looked at the little baby who was now in Riley's arms getting more attention from her and Jack. Mac wasn't sure what to call her. He thought it over and looked at picture that had him and his mom. He had given his mom a rose for Valentines Day that year. Mac smiled and decided what his baby will be called.

"Rose." Mac said.

"What was that bud?" Jack asked looking at Mac.

"Rose. I want to name her Rose." Mac said with a smile.

The little puppy panted happily at the name and barked her agreement.

"Rose is a lovely name Blondie." Matty said.

"Welcome to family Rose." Mac said taking back his puppy and then set her to play.

The two later were found conked out on the floor. Worn out from playing. Jack shook his head and smiled. He carried Mac to bed and tucked him in as Rose came in and took a spot on the bed next to Mac.

"You watch for him when I can't, you got me?" Jack asked the pup.

Rose looked at Jack with a promise in her eyes. She would keep her boy safe.

 **Aaaaaawwwwwww! I might have to do a future fic with Rose in it!**

 **See ya in the final prompt!**


	25. Holly Jolly Christmas

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Sweeties! Final prompt! Nooooooooooo! I'm sad this over. But I had so much fun! Thank you to everyone who submitted a request! Thank you to all who alerted, favorited, and followed, y'all rock! Thanks to all reviewers, y'all are awesome :) Special thanks to my regulars, y'all know I love you ;) Moving forward! I decided this will be the final story chapter/story of 2017. I'll be taking the rest of the weekend off, and I'll be back in 2018 with more adventures for you to love and enjoy :) If you have any story ideas, request, or even suggestions for 2018, please by means; drop me a PM or visit me on my Mutilated Pancake Facebook page. I'm always open to ideas, requests, and suggestions :) My first 25 Days for MacGyver was a success! Next year though, I will be doing a 12 Day instead XD Just to make my life a little easier, but still. I'm so happy that this turned out well and y'all loved it. I got the warm fuzzy author feels. Alright, I'm done. So without further ado! Let's get into the last prompt!**

 **Prompt Summary: For All of You! We've been invited to Mac's Christmas Eve party! So what are we waiting for? Let's go! (Second Person POV)**

 **Holly Jolly Christmas**

You were invited to Mac's for Christmas Eve by Bozer. Bozer decided this year to liven things up and you couldn't wait! You picked out your favorite outfit and got ready to go. After you showered and pampered yourself in the mirror, you got dressed in your outfit. You then made sure your home was locked down and put on your shoes. You checked your wallet for ID and tickets as you were heading to the train station after the party. You made sure you were already packed and ready to go. You then headed into the garage and got into your car, then headed out to Mac's place.

When you got there some of the other agents and your friends were already there. You were greeted at the door by Mac and you gave him a big hug. He chuckled and hugged you back briefly. He said that dinner would be served shortly and to make yourself at home. You nodded and made sure your shoes were dry and clean before venturing into the home. You looked around in awe as Mac and Bozer had a lovely home. It was even more beautifully decorated for Christmas.

You greeted the rest of Mac's team and then mingled with the other agents and some you knew. Most of them were heading to their families home after this while others would be heading home as family would be arriving at their homes. When you were asked what your plans were, you said you were going to visit family by catching a late night train. You heard that Mac and Jack always spent the Holidays together, Bozer was going to his mother's in the morning, Riley was catching an early plane to go see some family that was out of state, and Matty had family here that she was going to see.

You were happy to hear that everyone had a place to go for the Holidays. You hated the thought of people being alone. Especially your loved ones. You were brought out of your thoughts when Bozer announced that dinner was ready and you got in line to grab a plate. Everyone was gathered outside on the deck in picnic like style. It was quite fun. Everyone was smiling and having a good time. When dinner was done, games were played and people started to head home.

You decided to stay behind as you had time before you needed to catch the train, and offered to help clean up. Mac and the others took your offer and you helped to clean. The party was great! After you helped straighten up, you hugged everyone goodbye and thanked them the invitation. They thanked you for coming and for helping to clean up. You smiled and told them it was nothing.

You headed out and headed for the train station. You parked, grabbed your luggage, and boarded the train. The train took off and you headed for your childhood home. You couldn't wait to see your own family as seeing Mac with his, made you miss yours all the more.

Christmas time was the time where family and friends came together and spent time with one another. Talking, laughing, playing games, overall enjoying each others company. You love Christmas time and already couldn't wait for next year.

You wondered if you would be invited to another MacGyver Christmas party with a smile.

 **Some party right? Did y'all have fun ;) Good! I'm glad!**

 **See ya in 2018! HAPPY NEW YEARS MY LOVES!**


End file.
